Unable To Stay, Unwilling To Leave
by withabrandnewname
Summary: AU Faberry/Titanic. Rachel is a rich young woman who is fiancée to Finn Hudson. Quinn is the poor artist who wants to travel the world. Quinn falls in love with Rachel, but will they're love survive or will one of them perish in the ocean ?
1. Chapter 1 : Rachel's POV

_**R**__emember that scene where Rose has to leave Jack and get into the safeboat ? Here's my Faberry version with some modifications. Quinn is Jack and Rachel is Rose. Oh And Finn is Cal. Finn's mother Carole is like the "mother" who controls Rachel. Oh, you know the movie._ (Don't know if i should continue or not and SORRY for my english.)

**Rachel's POV**

_"Not the better half."_ Quinn and I turn to face Finn, and I can see from the corner of my eyes anger written on Quinn's features. _"You know it's a pity I didn't keep that drawing it'd be worth a lot more by morning."_

_"You unimaginable bastard,"_ I say in a quiet voice laced with anger. I felt so furious with him; he was implying and combining it with his previous statement that Quinn was going to die. It was then I realised that Quinn wouldn't be able to get onto the lifeboat.

I looked away from Finn, my gaze turning to see Emma Pillsbury helping Finn's mother get into the boat, while he asked if he could get into the boat. I then felt Quinn grab my hand and I turned round to look at her. I looked into those piercing hazel eyes, love for me shining in them. I hoped my eyes were saying the same thing. I turned back to Carole before looking back at Quinn. I now knew that I couldn't leave the woman I loved to die alone on this ship.

_"Get into the boat,"_ Carole ordered at me, I remained still clutching Quinn's hand.

_"Rachel get into the boat!"_ she ordered more forceful this time.

I couldn't, I just couldn't. If I left Quinn she might not be able to get into a lifeboat and she might…No, don't think about that now. I would never get to see Quinn again, and Finn would find me after all of this and he would control me for the rest of my life like he've done the first time he slaped me. He would scream at me everytime I would try to stand up for myself. Quinn's hand was still holding mine but without the same force as before. She wanted me to live, to be safe. But how could I be safe without her hand holding mine for the rest of my life ? How could I realize my dreams of seeing the world without the only person who knew who I really was ?

I gave her one more glance before saying, _"Goodbye Carole,"_ and walking off my hand not letting go of hers once, I could hear her yelling my name in the distance, suddenly we stopped. I turned around to see Finn grabbing onto Quinn's shirt.

_"Let go of her,"_ I shouted, but of course Finn didn't listen to me, which didn't surprise me as he never had. They then started to argue and he let go of Quinn's shirt. I could hear my name mentioned a couple of times and Finn got closer and closer until I saw him raise his fist to hit Quinn, when she hit him first. I had always wanted to do that, but never had the courage and was so happy that Quinn had done it. She grabbed my hand and we ran, but we were stopped again by someone grabbing my arm.

_"Let go of me!"_ I shouted.

_"No, I said no!"_ Finn shouted his grip getting tighter as I struggled in his arms as well as seeing a furious Quinn in the corner of my eye getting ready to hit him again. But suddenly his grip lessened and I looked up.

"_What are you going to be with her? Be a whore ?_" he sneered.

_"I'd rather be her whore than your wife,"_ I snarled at him and tried to run only for him to cling tighter to my arm. Quinn went to hit him again when I spat in his face and we ran off. Quinn turned back to smile at me and I smiled back, glad that she had taught me that.

When we finally made off the boat deck Quinn took me into her arms and cradled me. I felt the love that only her could make me feel well up inside of me. As we parted I felt as if I had shed the last chains that had bound me to 1st class society and we ran off together.

We ran through throngs of people all shouting and screaming for help, for a way out. All the faces mixed with worry and sorrow but I knew all these people wouldn't be saved and it brought tears to my eyes. When we finally made it up to another part of the deck, the people were still shouting, the officers were still yelling orders and music was faintly playing in the background. Quinn led me to another lifeboat this time with people from 2nd and 3rd class.

I looked to see a couple like us kiss before they were rudely torn apart, and the woman helped into the lifeboat by Second Officer Lightoller. Then the yells of the officers could be heard again,_ 'Women and children only. We will only be needing women and children.'_ I felt my heart sink just like this ship was going to. I turned round to look at her a pleading look in my eyes as if pleading not to make me get onto this lifeboat without her.

_"I'm not going without you,"_ I said.

_"No, you have to, go now,"_ she says back.

_"No Quinn,"_ I reply not wanting to leave her alone.

_"Rachel, get into the boat "_ she pleads.

_"No Quinn," _I repeat, hoping she will let me stay with her.

_"Yes! Get into the boat,"_ she tells me the desperation clear in her voice

_"No Quinn, not without you,"_ I tell her trying not to cry.

_"Go on I'll get the next one,"_ she said in an attempt to persuade me, even though she and I both knew there wasn't going to be a next one.

_"No, not without you,"_ I told her feeling the tears ready to fall.

_"Look I'll be alright. Listen I'll be fine. I'm a survivor alright. Don't worry about me. Now go on, get on,"_ she told me, tears gathering in her eyes.

I could see her fighting back these tears as she kissed me, one last kiss where she showed me all her love and passion before we were rudely ripped apart. We fumble for each other's hand and grabbed it before we can no longer touch.

I savoured the feeling of her lips on mine as the boat jumped before we started to get closer to that oily black water below. I looked up at her beautiful face trying to remember every feature as this might be the last time I ever see her. A distress rocket went off above her, the whiteness making it look like she was an angel. Well she was, she was my guardian angel. I could still see the tears in her eyes threatening to spill, when I tasted something salty and realized that I was crying.

Her hazel eyes were shinning with tears but she had a tiny smile on her face like she was trying to convince me that everything would be alright, that she will see me again soon. She wouldn't lie to me, would she ?


	2. Chapter 2 : Quinn's POV

_**Here's Quinn's POV and I decided to include a flashback and try to always put a flashback on each chapter. (Don't know if i should continue or not and SORRY for my english.) Thanks for all the hits and feel free to continue to review and share this story. You don't have to but it's always nice to read some :) Enjoy x**_

**Quinn's POV**

I had to look fine as possible, I didn't wanted to scare her. She needed to believe that no matter what we will meet each other again. When the sun will be starting to shine in the early hours. She was crying too, her big chocolate brown eyes looking at me, full of questions, full of love. People were shouting around me. Running to find an escape, somewhere where they will be safe until someone come to save them. I didn't wanted to run with the others, I couldn't stop looking into her eyes, trying to remember every line of her face.

If I knew that the first time I made love to her would have been the last, I would have tried to memorize the sound of her beating heart against mine. Would have looked into her eyes all night, kissed her smile. I was breaking in the inside because I never had been in love before. Not in love like that. Not the kind of love you want to cherish and protect from the cruelty of the world. But I had to let her go, to save her. I wanted her to live, I didn't mind giving my life if it meant that she would live for at least the next 50 years, I was okay. I had to.

The safeboat was going down slowly but my heart was beating faster and louder in my ears. It felt like the moment was lasting an eternity and that I was seeing every moment I've spent with her in front of me. She looked so small, so fragile and lost. I wanted to reach her, but I couldn't I had to keep her safe. Then without looking I knew someone was standing next to me, Finn. He didn't looked at me, i know he was looking at her too. She didn't noticied him, her eyes still on me.

"_You know you won't see her again_", he said still not looking at me. I took a deep breath.

"_You are stuck here like me, so I could say the same to you_ ", I said to him without looking.

"_Do you really think I am that stupid, Quinn ?_", he said chuckling a little. "_I have an arrangement._", then he finally looked at me with his stupid little smile that I hated so much. "_I always win Quinn, one way or another_".

I felt like I couldn't get air into my lungs, my heart was breaking even more. I looked down towards Rachel still trying to show her that everything will be okay. But how I was suppose to do that after knowing that I will never see her againm that Finn was going to find her. I wanted to jump on the safeboat, to hold her and say _'It's okay, everthing it's okay I'm here with you'._

But I couldn't. After a few seconds i saw her expression change, she really looked at me. I felk like I was getting lost into her deep brown eyes, and she started to cry even more without breaking eye contact. I tried to smile a little to her, but I was starting crying too.

She looked up at the pulleys, the ones supporting the lifeboat and lowering it down. She looked up at me again and seemed to be tinking of something. '_Did she was okay ? Of course she was not okay, what kind of question was that ? Hold on Rachel, please everything is gonna be fine, please stay strong, you're gonna live. I promise_'.

_**April 10, 1912**_

_"Well girl and boys, moment of truth. Somebody's life's about to change."_

_Quinn slowly lowered her hands to reveal hercards, thinking of the new life she could start if she could win these tickets. Today, the RMS Titanic was going to set sail on its maiden voyage to New York City. The Titanic was one of the greatest ships of it's time, and it was considered an honor to be a part of the voyage. First class, Middle class, or Third class, it took all. Having said that this was an honor and an opportunity of a lifetime, you can see as to why Quinn and her dear friend Noah were more than anxious to win todays game of poker. The prize was a one way ticket to America. The Titanic was the ship of dreams. Noah was the taller of them all, muscled and he always had a cocky smile on his face. His head was shaved and his eyes were brown almost black._

_"What've you got? Noah?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Olaf, you've got squat. And Sven..uh oh. Two pairs. Hmm."_

_"Noah, I'm sorry.", Quinn seemed upset._

_"Did we win anything? Do we have any money? What sorry! Fuck that shi..."_

_"I'm sorry Noah, you're not going to see your mama for a long time. WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA!"_

_The two practically leap into each others arms. They have won the game. They have won the tickets. They were going to America. The two other players stare at each other, and the bigger of the men punches the other, causing everyone to take a laugh or two. Quinn and Noah grab their bags as quickly as possible. The Titanic leaves the dock in exactly 5 minutes. Pushing pedestrians, and squeezing past officers, they run up to the ship entrance for lower or third class passengers. _

_They finally find their room, and put their bags down, they shake hands to the two guys who were gonna share the room with them. Tommy seemed to have near 28 years old, tall but not that much compared to Noah. His eyes were brown and he had curly short ginger hair. After talking awhile with him, the three friends decided to take a look around upper deck. _

_There are a lot of first class women aboard the ship. Beautiful women. There are so many, but Quinn has her eyes on but only one. The one in the yellow dress and broad hat, trying to look so sophisticated and interested in this massive, new boat. She was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. And Quinn has seen a lot of girls. As she stared at this absolutely gorgeous woman, Noah and Tommy, quickly snapped her out of her trance. _

_"Oh boy, Quinn got her eyes on one of the fine folk, ain't she?", chuckled Tommy._

_Quinn continued to stare at the girl. She was leaning over the upper deck railing._

_"The one in the yellow, uh? You better quit before you get started, Quinn. You know you'll never get with one of their kind." reassured Tommy._

_Quinn looks down. She couldn't help but stare at her beauty. When she started to look again, she caught her. The girl looked her straight in the eyes. She then stepped away from the balcony and walked away joining a tall man with a black suit and dark brown hair who was waiting for her. Quinn highly doubted she'd ever see her again. Quinn and her friends spent the rest of the day getting used to the ship and learning their way around. _

__But Quinn couldn't stop thinking about the girl.__


	3. Chapter 3 : Rachel's POV

_**Okay here's chapter 3. I included some flashbacks. Also, thank you to everyone who took the time to read this, leave a comment, added to their favs and all. It made me want to continue this. I will try to update every 48 hours or so. Keep commenting, it's a pleasure to read you guys :) (Again sorry for my english, i'm really trying my best).**_

_**To umbrellaleg : It will be explained in the story why Quinn didn't get into the lifeboat with Rachel.**_

_**Enjoy x**_

**Rachel's POV**

__**April 10, 1912**__

__Around Rachel the people oohed and aahed over the ship. Looking up from under her hat, she said, "I do do not see what all the fuss is about. It does not look any bigger than the Mauretania ."__

__Finn laughed and said to her. "You can be blasé about some things Rachel, but not about this ship. It is over 100 feet longer than the Mauretania, and so far more luxurious."_He turned to help his mother step down from the Renault. "Rachel seems to be far too difficult to impress, Mother._"__

_Carole Hudson laughed and looked at Rachel to silently tell her that she was not pleased with her. Then she looked at the Titanic and said ___"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable."__

_"It is unsinkable," Finn declared. "God himself could not sink that ship." Rachel rolled her eyes at this. Finn could be so naive sometimes, and that was for not calling him something else less pleasant._

_While they were heading to the ship, Rose couldn't stop thinking about her life. About when she met Finn. It was six months ago when her father, Leroy, was dying from a disease no one knew what it was and who to stop. She remembered the last words her father said to her, ___"I want you to be happy baby girl. Please, for me be happy and I know Finn Hudson will be the reason of your happiness." Back that day, Rachel didn't knew if it was true, but she wanted to believe in it. She was losing the only man of her life after her mom had abandonned them when she was two years old. She wanted to make her father proud. So she said that she will be happy and that she will marry Finn. __

__Few hours after those words, her father died with a shadow of a smile playing on his face. It was a painful moment, Rachel was heartbroken. Even worse, she felt like her body was slowly breaking in the inside with all the tears shes cried that night and the next day. Of course Finn have been there for her. He had holded her with his protective arms, and she nearly found some release, some kind of peace. But it have been a lie. That time she believed that she was in love with him, she wanted to. I was some little piece of paradise that she needed to go on with her life, but it was a lie. She lived with the Hudsons until today, the day they were living for New York for their wedding. __

__When she taught about New York, Rachel only saw big lights, people being happy and living their dreams. Rachel always wanted to be an actress and to sing. She wanted to die on stage while singing. Because she knew that would be the perfect moment to end her life after a long and successful career. But instead of telling her that she could be a star and live her dream, Finn only laughed at her face every time she mentioned it. So after few months she stopped talking about it.__

_Rachel looked up as the hull of the Titanitc loomed over them, Finn grabbed her arm with a possessive grip. She didn't looked at him, she was already tired of looking at him. She took a deep breath and walked with more confidence on her steps._

_The Titanic was the Ship of Dreams like everyone said. For her, it was a slave ship, taking her to America in chains. Outwardly she was everything a well-brought-up girl should be. But inside, Rachel was screaming. And when it came to her voice, Rachel knew she could really scream, loud. _

_I looked up at Quinn's sad expression against the light of the flares shooting up behind her. I looked up at the pulleys, the ones supporting the lifeboat and lowering it down. I looked up at Quinn and thought for a few moments, thought harder than I ever had before in my life. '___If I don't jump now, I will never see her again.'___ Then, Quinn's words echoed in my head._

_'If you jump, I jump."_ I looked up at her again, and looked in front of me. I didn't know if I had the strenght to go against Quinn's wish, but I was so affraid of going without her and never see her face again. I wanted to be able to look in her eyes again, kiss her lips and hear her laught again and again. I truely wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, she believed in me, really she believed in me and my dreams. "_Rachel, I know you could do anything you want. You are full of passion and the way you talk about your dreams made them even more closer to reach._" Quinn's words where floating in my head again. The lifeboat stopped a few minutes, I looked up at Quinn again and I saw him. Finn was beside her looking at me, really looking at me, with a smirk I knew oh so well.

_**April 10, 1912 – later in their bedroom.**_

_"It smells so brand new!" exclaimed Emma Pillsbury while she was hanging up some of our clothes in the closet. "Like they built it all just for us. I'll be the first one to crawl between the sheets and it will feel so great. " Rachel looked at Emma and smiled a little. _

_"I know how it will feel to crawl between the sheets tonight, " Finn whispered behind Rachel and put his hands on her shoulders leaning his face to hers. "I'll still be the first." Rachel didn't moved a finger, didn't said a word. She just looked in front of her to the Monet on the wall. The colours where beautiful, a beautiful blue with shades of black. _

_"The first and only. Forever." continued Finn. She could feel his lips quivering into a smirk, her eyes full of tears lost in the colours. It was not an act of intimacy and love, it was one of possession. A sick possession. _

I blinked my eyes and looked at Quinn, she was crying. In that instant, I stopped thinking about what to do. I got up and leapt over the side of the lifeboat and jumped up onto the second class deck. I heard Quinn's voice calling my name. Two men helped me to get safe on the boat. I didn't took the time to thank them, I just started to run. I runned as fast as possible with one and only thought in my mind, _Quinn_.


	4. Chapter 4 : Quinn's POV

_**Thank you so so so much for the reviews and the story alerts, it's mind blowing to me, because i didn't know if i really wanted to continue this story or even write it, so thank you. Feel free to follow me on twitter(goodnighthemoon) or tumblr(.com) If you have any question or your don't understand something just contact me, i will be happy to answer you.**_

_**So here's chapter four with Quinn's POV. Enjoy everyone and sorry again for my english.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own the story of Titanic or the characters of Glee.**_

**Quinn's POV**

__**April 10, 1912 – few hours before winning the tickets to the Titanic.**__

__Quinn was sitting on a bench near the docks with Noah on her side. Her eyes were closed, she was trying to get some kind of peace. She always loved silence, she was not someone who liked to share her thoughts. She liked to observe the world around her and absorb everything she could. __

__"You are lost in the clouds up there, don't you Quinn ?" asked Noah.__

__"I was, before you decided it was okay to talk." she said without opening her eyes.__

__"Look, I didn't wanted to tell you about all of this, but since B..."__

__"Don't !," interupted Quinn, " Don't mention her name, please." she said. Noah noticied the crack in her voice, so he stayed quiet. After five minutes Quinn took a deep breath and talked again.__

__"I always knew she was out there, somewhere with her m...but I never really wanted to knew where she was exactly." Noah was ready to open his mouth again but she stopped him.__

__"I don't know if I'm ready to see her. It's been three years Noah. Three years. She will not remember us and you know it. So why do you want to see her so badly ?" She asked this time looking at him. Noah's face reflected nothing while he though about his answer. Looking at him this way Quinn knew why she had loved him years ago. He always have been sweet with her, always wanting to get some money and bought her new sheets of paper and pencils for her to draw. He knew how much she loved sitting somewhere at any time of the day or night and draw. Draw everything she could see or imagine. Sometimes it was just a landscape and other times it was people. People she met on the streets or people waiting on the roadside for someone, something. She smiled a little at this memory. Yes, she had loved Noah back that time, and she still cared a lot about him, but now it was just a friendship, a solid friendship. Everything that was once more than this, was now a simple but strong friendship. __

__"I want to see her because I miss her." he spoke. "Even if I only saw her fe__w hours, I miss her. Everday I ask myself how she is, if she is safe and loved. And even if I know that she is, I can't stop myself for wondering. Like you said it's been three years, and even if I know that you are not ready to see her, but it's been tree years Quinn ! I don't want to go see her without you with me. Because even if you try to denied it to yourself, she's a part of you too. And I know that one day she's gonna ask questions about you, me – us. And I don't want her to think that we didn't cared about her." He chuckled a little and turned his head to look at Quinn.__

__"Beth is our daughter. We need to see her. You want to, like I do, deep down inside you know it". He got up, reached for his pack of cigarettes and lighted one. They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying the morning sun, the sound of the birds near the docks.__

__"I know. I want to see her too." whispered Quinn without looking where he was. She knew he had heard her and he was now looking at her. She didn't wanted to meet his gaze. Brown eyes piercing right through her, but never reaching her soul. "So... You said she's in New York. How do we go there without money ?" she asked him meeting his eyes. He smirked like he always used to when he had an idea that could bring them some problems.__

__"How about a poker ?"__

_Suddenly I saw her moving, moving fast. She lunged across the women next to her. She reached the gunwale, climbing it. She hurled herself out of the boat to the rail of the A-Deck promenade, catching it and scrambling over the rail. When I saw that __I nearly got an heart attack. I screamed her name, because I though she was letting go of the boat boards and fall into the iced dark water of the ocean. I was scared of losing her. Than, I saw two men helping her while I still screamed her name and to not do it. Finn yelled at someone to stop her. But it was to late, she was back into the Titanic. _

_She had decided to stay. To stay here with me. Did she really thought that my life was worth hers too ? Did her love to me was strong as mine for her ? Without knowing I started running and pushing people aside. My heart was beating so fast in my chest that I felt like it could implode at any moment. I wanted to run faster, to feel her in my arms, to know she was safe. Someone cursed when I pushed him aside with too much strengh. I couldn't care less about this person or anyone else on this ship. I knew that people where going to die, all of them but I only cared about one and only person. The woman I love was there, and I didn't wanted her to die into this ocean. _

__**2 am, April 13, 1912**__

__Even on the third class everyone was talking about the Titanic. How the majestuous and strong ship would take them all to New York. Quinn was tired of hearing them talk about it. So she escaped the third class and walked till the first class floor. She didn't cared if someone saw her, she just wanted to be alone and look at the stars. She walked, her boots doing a little noise on the wood floor. Quinn never wanted to dress all girly with a dress that would only be making her the impression that she couldn't breathe. But it didn't meant that she never dressed like a woman, she had few times, for special occasions, but she was more confortable with a pair of pants, a shirt and her brown boots. __

__She dropped herself into the farrest bench on the deck and looked at the nightsky. It was beautiful, she could see the stars like when she was a kid. Her dad used to take her to go fishing into the ice and whenthe came they always took the time to watch the stars. Her dad, Russell Fabray, used to tell her stories about what he had see around the world. He used to be really passionate about what he was saying, until his wife died and Russell just lost himself into alcohol. __

__Quinn was 14 when it happened the first time. She came home from school and saw her father on the floor near the sofa. At first she thought he was dead, so she rushed to him and dropped on her knees calling his name. When he woke up he looked so lost, so out of himself and when he landed his eyes on the crying figure of Quinn he got mad. He slapped her. For the first time in 13 years, Russell Fabray slapped her child for no reason. He got mad at her and Quinn didn't knew why he was so mad at her. When he reached to grab her arm she quickly got up and runned to her room. She cried herself to sleep that night. She said to herself that it was a one time only. But two days later, he slapped her again. Quinn never saw her father with so much anger. She knew he was heartbroken so the first year she let him beat her. After a year when he didn't had landed a hand on her for almost two months Quinn thought that he had finally realised that he was doing something bad. But she was wrong. She got her hopes hight to only be crushed again. __

__That time it was worse, he had slapped her so many times that she had started to bleed from her nose and her left ear. When he finally stopped he took his keys and skipped the front door leaving Quinn a crying mess on the floor. After one hour of crying, she got to her room, and looked at herself in the mirror. She knew that her father loved her, but she couldn't shake the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. That weird feeling telling her that one day Russell was going to go to far and kill her. She felt sick thinking about that, she was now 14 years old and she was way too much young to die. She wanted to blame her mother, at first she had, but now she only blamed her father and her self for letting this go that far. She washed her face with some hot water and took a decision. She put some clothes on a bag, took her coat and left without looking at what she was was leaving behind.__

__Shaking her head slightly, Quinn looked at the stars above her ant took a deep breath. She closed her eyes to feel the wind slowly caressing her face. She started humming a song she loved and knew by heart. 'Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes...' she heard footsteps of someone running on the deck approaching, but she didn't moved. Whoever it was, she didn't cared.__

_The Titanic was the Ship of Dreams like everyone said. For her, it was only a ship, taking her to America to see her daughter. Outwardly she was wearing the 'i-don't-care-and-it-doesn't-move-me' attitude. But inside, Quinn was feeling too much. And when it came to her feelings, Quinn knew it could be dangerous. For her._

_I know Rachel is a stubborn woman, I know it since the day I met her. But I expected her to see that if she got into the lifeboat she will live and become what she always wanted to be, an actress, a singer. A free woman. But seeing her jumping back into the Titanic, made me feel too much at the same time. It's like falling in love all over again with someone you were already loving. Like finally everything is making sense. But I felt horrible too, because she could die now and it was because of me. __So while I was running I promised myself to save her, no matter what. Even if I had to jump before her. _

_When I reached the top of the Grand Staircase, I slowed my race._

_"Rachel !", I yelled looking for her. People where looking at me, but they couldn't care less too. They wanted to escape the sinking ship as quick as possible. Some of them probably thought it was not really happening._

_"Quinn !", She shouted from below, I instantly looked in her direction and I raced down the stairs and took her up into my arms and kissed her all over her face. _

_"You're so stupid, Rachel !" I exclaimed while I kissed her face again. "Rachel, you're so stupid !" I kissed her again. "You're so stupid ! Why did you do that, Rachel ?" I kissed her lips. "Why did you do that ? Why ?" I said looking finally into her eyes._

_"You jump, I jump," she said, tears streaming down her face. I hugged her to dear life kissing her again. I smiled. Yes, a smile appeared on my face because I felt like my heart was breaking no more, like my life was already making sense again. I didn't felt lost anymore. We were safe for now at least. _

_"I couldn't do it Quinn, I'm sorry I couldn't leave," she says sobbing into my neck._

_"It's okay, shhhh, it okay. We'll find something else, shhhh it's okay now." I say into our embrace. I didn't wanted her to be scared anymore. I was here, and she was here too. Together we can get through anything. _

_When I opened my eyes I looked up and saw glaring down at us. With rage filling his eyes he suddenly reached into his coat, grabbed something. When I understood what it was, my heart literally skipped a beat._


	5. Chapter 5 : Rachel's POV

_**Really sorry for the delay, i've been totally caught between the new faberry scenes on glee and my job, so really sorry. It seems that some of you are confused about the flasbacks, so let me try to explain. The flashbacks parts are written from a third person point of view, so yeah it's written on the same style. Hope it helps. But I will post tomorrow a chapter with all the flashbacks that I included until this one. So maybe you won't feel lost. Again, a big sorry for the mistakes, my bad, english is still not my maternal language, sorry but hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will come quickly after this one. **_

**Rachel's POV**

__**April 10, 1912.**__

__Few hours after being aboard the Titanic, Carole, Finn and Rachel took luncheon in the Palm Court. With them where , the Managing Director of White Star Lines, Mr. Burt Hummel, the Master Shipbuilder or Harlan and Wolf Shipbuilders, and Santana Lopez. __

__ where talking about how the ship was the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history. Rachel just rolled her eyes at that. She was getting really tired of hearing all of this over and over again. She just wanted to be finished with the lunch to get back at her cabin or just take a walk. __

__Everyone raised their glasses to celebrate, Rachel faked a smile to hide her boredom, she caught Santana Lopez looking at her with a look of curiousity. Rachel was getting uncomfortable under her gaze. Santana was a young and rich woman, she has the same age as Rachel. She was a beautiful woman, Rachel couldn't deny it. But she had such a bad language, that sometimes Rachel couldn't stand her. Or maybe she was jealous of the fact that Santana was a free woman. She could do anything in the world, no one was holding her back. Yes, Rachel was jealous. __

__The waiter arrived and took their orders. Rachel placed a cigarette into a holder, brought it to her lips and lit it. __

__"Rachel, you know what I think about you and a cigarrete, so please put this thing down", whispered Carole to her. __

__"Yes, she knows", replied Finn as he took it from her lips and put it out. He turned to the waiter and said "We will both have the lamb. With a little mint sauce." He only turned to Rachel after the waiter had moved on. "You like lamb, do you not, Honey ?" He didn't really wanted a confirmation from her. He knew Rachel didn't liked meat, but he didn't care. She turned to him and faked a smile, again. He knew she was pretending, and it was getting on his nerves. __

__Santana must have sensed Rachel's frustration that she was trying to hide, so she spoke "You gonna cut her meat for her there too, Finn ?". He glared at her, but she just smiled at him. Rachel knew she was moking him and obviously Finn never liked when a woman was trying to put him down. __

__To cut the tention in the room, Carole asked "Who thought of the name Titanic ? Was it you Burt ?" Burt smiled warmly at her his eyes shining a little. He was so proud of his 'baby'. __

__"Hm, yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury and above all, strenght."__

_Rachel looked at him with a hint of amusement "Do you know of , Mr. Hummel ?" she asked. "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." Santana nearly choked on her breadstick, suppresing laughter. They exchanged a smile. Finn's mother was not verry happy. She narrowed her eyes. "What has gotten into you ?" she quietly demanded. Rachel only answer to her was excusing herself and stalking away. She could hear 'Mother' apologizing for her, but she kept walking. She needed to get out of here or she might explode. "She's a pistol, Finn. Hope you kin handle hear." That was Santana comment, and she couldd't help but smile at this._

_She walked out the Palm Court and reached the railing. Staring out at the ocean she couldn't help but wondering why her life was so false. Some people may be dreaming of being rich and having a nice husband. But Rachel only wanted to be free, free to live her dreams and meet someone her heart would fall in love with. _

_She sighed and unpinned her hat. She closed her eyes for a minute, just to feel. But feeling what ? The wind, yes, but it was not enough. Then she opened her eyes and looked at the Third Class Promenade. Something catched her attention. The piercing stare of a young woman. A face of an angel with a long blond hair. She couldn't bring her self to stop looking into her eyes. She wanted to get closer, to jump out on the E Deck and look closely into those eyes. It was like she wanted to drown herself into them._

_The woman was still staring at her. Her clothes where not the clothes of a lady. No dress, no hat, no heels. Instead she was wearing a brown pair of pants, a white shirt slithly open that Rachel couldn't miss the exposed cleavage, and a pair of boots. She was so beautiful that Rachel didn't minded the clothes. There was something appealing, like calling her to reach. Rachel wanted to smile at her, but something interupted her, Finn. _

_He called her from behind, few inches apart from her. He seemed upset. When his voice raised, Rachel leaved the railling and followed him. While walking and cursing mentaly her futur husband, Rachel couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on her back, following her until she was out of sight._

__**April 13, 1912 – Present**__

_I was running to my dear life, I was running because I only wanted to reach Quinn's arms again. I wanted her natural sent to suround me, to calm me. Never in my life I have been so secure in someone arms. I remember that my Daddy arms where the only place in the whole world where I felt safe. But being in Quinn arms was different, it was like a new feeling melting into you, I felt that my heart would never be broken again if she was near me. So I runned as fast as I could not even looking back or paying attention to who was in my way. _

_When I reached the bottom of the Grand Staircase, she was already there, on the top looking everywhere. Then her eyes catched mines and everything around us fadded. It was like falling in love all over again. _

_"Quinn !, I shouted my voice cracking up a little, tears where already in my eyes again. I runned to her and nearly collapsed into her embrace. She kissed my face, holding my face into her hands._

_"You're so stupid, Rachel !" she said still kissing me. "Rachel, you're so stupid !" She kissed me again. "You're so stupid ! Why did you do that, Rachel ?" This time she kissed my lips. "Why did you do that ? Why ?" Finally she looked into my eyes._

_"You jump, I jump," I said. I was crying but she smiled and hugged me again. I could feel her heart beating with mine, I felt so happy. ___Yes, happy___. Because I was again with her and I knew I couldn't leave her here alone to die. Even if the ship was sinking I felt safe with her. _

_"I couldn't do it Quinn, I'm sorry I couldn't leave," I was sobbing into her neck. Her sent caressing my nostrils and my lips. ___I was so safe into her arms___. _

_"It's okay, shhhh, it's okay. We'll find something else, shhhh it's okay now." She said into my hair. If she was scared she didn't let me sense it, her words where so calm. I was here, and she was here too. ___Together we can get through anything___, that was what my heart was saying. _

_Once my dreams where everything to me. Since I could remember singing and performing were everything to me, it was like my reason to breathe, to live and to survive after the death of Daddy. But now, with Quinn into my arms and in my life, holding me and feeling all her love for me, my dreams where like a shadow. I felt like if I had left into this lifeboat few minutes earlier, I would have lived my dreams, yes, but without Quinn beside me it felt pointless. I wanted her to be with me, 'till I died in 50 years. Her beside me in our bed, where we could live the memories again. Together. ___Always together___. _

_Suddenly, I felt Quinn's arms holding me tightly and something into my heart stopped. Something felt wrong. ___Fear.___ Oh, I knew what fear was. ___I knew it___._

__**April 10, 1912 – the night after the dinner.**__

__That evening, at the dinner, Rachel saw her life as if she had already lived it. An endless parade of clowns pretending that they cared about the person next to them. Parties. Fake smiles. Cotillions. Money. Champagne. Cigars. Caviar. Always the same people, the mindless chatter, over and over again. She felt like standing at the edge of a precipice with no one to reach her and pull her back. No one. Only fake people not looking at her, __**into her**__. __

__That night, she was standing in the middle of her room, staring at her reflection in the vanity mirror. She was just there and suddenly, her control shattered. With a primal and anguished cry, she reached her __claw and ripped off her pearl necklace, which explosed across the room. She tore at herself, her clothes, her hair, and then she attacked the room. Everything that was on her dresser was throwed against the wall. __

__Spinning around, Rachel went out onto the deck. Breathing with ferocity, at first she was walking, but then her legs started to take control of her own body. Running, tears flooding her cheeks and sobbing. She ran, trying to run away from everything. From Finn, from Carole, from the death of Daddy, from her life. Yes, she was trying to escape her life. __

__Upset and angry, no, furious ! Emotions making her tremble she passed the other people, who glared at her, wondering why she looked so crazy. So out of her mind. Yes, she was out of her mind, out of herself. She wanted to be free. Escaping her shackles to finally reach freedom. __

__Clattering up the stairs to the stern deck, running across the dark night. Out of air and trying to suppress her sobs, she slammed against the base of the stern flagpole and stayed there. Her hands clung there, shacking with adrenaline. Staring out at the black water, she knew what she wanted to do. Yes, she knew. It was the only way to be free. __

__Climbing over the railing and holding her long dress way up, she moved methodically. She turned her body and hooked the heels of her slippers on the white gunwale. Her back against the railing, she was painting, the adrenaline still running in her veins. She faced the blackness in front of her. She couldn't even see the line seperating the water from the sky, in the horizon. __

__Her arms straightened, she looked down hypnotized, into the water below her. The wind into her hair and dress, she could feel the ship's movements. The only sound she could hear was her heart starting to slowing down. She felt so calm. Almost like she was on the edge of falling asleep. Maybe this was what peace felt like.__

__She looked down again, preparing to let go and finally gain her freedom, joining the stars. Few feets away from where she stood, someone shouted.__

_"Don't do it!"_


	6. Flashbacks  Chapter 1 to 5

Here's the special chapter with all the flashbacks from the 5 chapters. I have corrected the dates, thanks to **MsCFH** for letting me know.

**Quinn Flashbacks**

__**April 10, 1912 – few hours before winning the tickets to the Titanic.**__

__Quinn was sitting on a bench near the docks with Noah on her side. Her eyes were closed, she was trying to get some kind of peace. She always loved silence, she was not someone who liked to share her thoughts. She liked to observe the world around her and absorb everything she could. __

__"You are lost in the clouds up there, don't you Quinn ?" asked Noah.__

__"I was, before you decided it was okay to talk." she said without opening her eyes.__

__"Look, I didn't wanted to tell you about all of this, but since B..."__

__"Don't !," interupted Quinn, " Don't mention her name, please." she said. Noah noticied the crack in her voice, so he stayed quiet. After five minutes Quinn took a deep breath and talked again.__

__"I always knew she was out there, somewhere with her m...but I never really wanted to knew where she was exactly." Noah was ready to open his mouth again but she stopped him.__

__"I don't know if I'm ready to see her. It's been three years Noah. Three years. She will not remember us and you know it. So why do you want to see her so badly ?" She asked this time looking at him. Noah's face reflected nothing while he though about his answer. Looking at him this way Quinn knew why she had loved him years ago. He always have been sweet with her, always wanting to get some money and bought her new sheets of paper and pencils for her to draw. He knew how much she loved sitting somewhere at any time of the day or night and draw. Draw everything she could see or imagine. Sometimes it was just a landscape and other times it was people. People she met on the streets or people waiting on the roadside for someone, something. She smiled a little at this memory. Yes, she had loved Noah back that time, and she still cared a lot about him, but now it was just a friendship, a solid friendship. Everything that was once more than this, was now a simple but strong friendship. __

__"I want to see her because I miss her." he spoke. "Even if I only saw her few hours, I miss her. Everday I ask myself how she is, if she is safe and loved. And even if I know that she is, I can't stop myself for wondering. Like you said it's been three years, and even if I know that you are not ready to see her, but it's been tree years Quinn ! I don't want to go see her without you with me. Because even if you try to denied it to yourself, she's a part of you too. And I know that one day she's gonna ask questions about you, me – us. And I don't want her to think that we didn't cared about her." He chuckled a little and turned his head to look at Quinn.__

__"Beth is our daughter. We need to see her. You want to, like I do, deep down inside you know it". He got up, reached for his pack of cigarettes and lighted one. They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying the morning sun, the sound of the birds near the docks.__

__"I know. I want to see her too." whispered Quinn without looking where he was. She knew he had heard her and he was now looking at her. She didn't wanted to meet his gaze. Brown eyes piercing right through her, but never reaching her soul. "So... You said she's in New York. How do we go there without money ?" she asked him meeting his eyes. He smirked like he always used to when he had an idea that could bring them some problems.__

__"How about a poker ?"__

_**April 10, 1912**_

_"Well girl and boys, moment of truth. Somebody's life's about to change."_

_Quinn slowly lowered her hands to reveal hercards, thinking of the new life she could start if she could win these tickets. Today, the RMS Titanic was going to set sail on its maiden voyage to New York City. The Titanic was one of the greatest ships of it's time, and it was considered an honor to be a part of the voyage. First class, Middle class, or Third class, it took all. Having said that this was an honor and an opportunity of a lifetime, you can see as to why Quinn and her dear friend Noah were more than anxious to win todays game of poker. The prize was a one way ticket to America. The Titanic was the ship of dreams. Noah was the taller of them all, muscled and he always had a cocky smile on his face. His head was shaved and his eyes were brown almost black._

_"What've you got? Noah?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Olaf, you've got squat. And Sven..uh oh. Two pairs. Hmm."_

_"Noah, I'm sorry.", Quinn seemed upset._

_"Did we win anything? Do we have any money? What sorry! Fuck that shi..."_

_"I'm sorry Noah, you're not going to see your mother for a long time. WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA!"_

_The two practically leap into each others arms. They have won the game. They have won the tickets. They were going to America. The two other players stare at each other, and the bigger of the men punches the other, causing everyone to take a laugh or two. Quinn and Noah grab their bags as quickly as possible. The Titanic leaves the dock in exactly 5 minutes. Pushing pedestrians, and squeezing past officers, they run up to the ship entrance for lower or third class passengers. _

**Rachel Flashbacks**

__**April 10, 1912**__

__Around Rachel the people oohed and aahed over the ship. Looking up from under her hat, she said, "I do do not see what all the fuss is about. It does not look any bigger than the Mauretania ."__

__Finn laughed and said to her. "You can be blasé about some things Rachel, but not about this ship. It is over 100 feet longer than the Mauretania, and so far more luxurious." _He turned to help his mother step down from the Renault. "Rachel seems to be far too difficult to impress, Mother._"__

_Carole Hudson laughed and looked at Rachel to silently tell her that she was not pleased with her. Then she looked at the Titanic and said ___"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable."__

_"It is unsinkable," Finn declared. "God himself could not sink that ship." Rachel rolled her eyes at this. Finn could be so naive sometimes, and that was for not calling him something else less pleasant._

_While they were heading to the ship, Rose couldn't stop thinking about her life. About when she met Finn. It was six months ago when her father, Leroy, was dying from a disease no one knew what it was and who to stop. She remembered the last words her father said to her, ___"I want you to be happy baby girl. Please, for me be happy and I know Finn Hudson will be the reason of your happiness." Back that day, Rachel didn't knew if it was true, but she wanted to believe in it. She was losing the only man of her life after her mom had abandonned them when she was two years old. She wanted to make her father proud. So she said that she will be happy and that she will marry Finn. __

__Few hours after those words, her father died with a shadow of a smile playing on his face. It was a painful moment, Rachel was heartbroken. Even worse, she felt like her body was slowly breaking in the inside with all the tears shes cried that night and the next day. Of course Finn have been there for her. He had holded her with his protective arms, and she nearly found some release, some kind of peace. But it have been a lie. That time she believed that she was in love with him, she wanted to. I was some little piece of paradise that she needed to go on with her life, but it was a lie. She lived with the Hudsons until today, the day they were living for New York for their wedding. __

__When she taught about New York, Rachel only saw big lights, people being happy and living their dreams. Rachel always wanted to be an actress and to sing. She wanted to die on stage while singing. Because she knew that would be the perfect moment to end her life after a long and successful career. But instead of telling her that she could be a star and live her dream, Finn only laughed at her face every time she mentioned it. So after few months she stopped talking about it.__

_Rachel looked up as the hull of the Titanitc loomed over them, Finn grabbed her arm with a possessive grip. She didn't looked at him, she was already tired of looking at him. She took a deep breath and walked with more confidence on her steps._

_The Titanic was the Ship of Dreams like everyone said. For her, it was a slave ship, taking her to America in chains. Outwardly she was everything a well-brought-up girl should be. But inside, Rachel was screaming. And when it came to her voice, Rachel knew she could really scream, loud. _

_**April 10, 1912 – later in their bedroom.**_

_"It smells so brand new!" exclaimed Emma Pillsbury while she was hanging up some of our clothes in the closet. "Like they built it all just for us. I'll be the first one to crawl between the sheets and it will feel so great. " Rachel looked at Emma and smiled a little. _

_"I know how it will feel to crawl between the sheets tonight, " Finn whispered behind Rachel and put his hands on her shoulders leaning his face to hers. "I'll still be the first." Rachel didn't moved a finger, didn't said a word. She just looked in front of her to the Monet on the wall. The colours where beautiful, a beautiful blue with shades of black. _

_"The first and only. Forever." continued Finn. She could feel his lips quivering into a smirk, her eyes full of tears lost in the colours. It was not an act of intimacy and love, it was one of possession. A sick possession. _

__**April 10, 1912.**__

__Few hours after being aboard the Titanic, Carole, Finn and Rachel took luncheon in the Palm Court. With them where , the Managing Director of White Star Lines, Mr. Burt Hummel, the Master Shipbuilder or Harlan and Wolf Shipbuilders, and Santana Lopez. __

__ where talking about how the ship was the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history. Rachel just rolled her eyes at that. She was getting really tired of hearing all of this over and over again. She just wanted to be finished with the lunch to get back at her cabin or just take a walk. __

__Everyone raised their glasses to celebrate, Rachel faked a smile to hide her boredom, she caught Santana Lopez looking at her with a look of curiousity. Rachel was getting uncomfortable under her gaze. Santana was a young and rich woman, she has the same age as Rachel. She was a beautiful woman, Rachel couldn't deny it. But she had such a bad language, that sometimes Rachel couldn't stand her. Or maybe she was jealous of the fact that Santana was a free woman. She could do anything in the world, no one was holding her back. Yes, Rachel was jealous. __

__The waiter arrived and took their orders. Rachel placed a cigarette into a holder, brought it to her lips and lit it. __

__"Rachel, you know what I think about you and a cigarrete, so please put this thing down", whispered Carole to her. __

__"Yes, she knows", replied Finn as he took it from her lips and put it out. He turned to the waiter and said "We will both have the lamb. With a little mint sauce." He only turned to Rachel after the waiter had moved on. "You like lamb, do you not, Honey ?" He didn't really wanted a confirmation from her. He knew Rachel didn't liked meat, but he didn't care. She turned to him and faked a smile, again. He knew she was pretending, and it was getting on his nerves. __

__Santana must have sensed Rachel's frustration that she was trying to hide, so she spoke "You gonna cut her meat for her there too, Finn ?". He glared at her, but she just smiled at him. Rachel knew she was moking him and obviously Finn never liked when a woman was trying to put him down. __

__To cut the tention in the room, Carole asked "Who thought of the name Titanic ? Was it you Burt ?" Burt smiled warmly at her his eyes shining a little. He was so proud of his 'baby'. __

__"Hm, yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury and above all, strenght."__

_Rachel looked at him with a hint of amusement "Do you know of , Mr. Hummel ?" she asked. "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." Santana nearly choked on her breadstick, suppresing laughter. They exchanged a smile. Finn's mother was not verry happy. She narrowed her eyes. "What has gotten into you ?" she quietly demanded. Rachel only answer to her was excusing herself and stalking away. She could hear 'Mother' apologizing for her, but she kept walking. She needed to get out of here or she might explode. "She's a pistol, Finn. Hope you kin handle hear." That was Santana comment, and she couldd't help but smile at this._

_She walked out the Palm Court and reached the railing. Staring out at the ocean she couldn't help but wondering why her life was so false. Some people may be dreaming of being rich and having a nice husband. But Rachel only wanted to be free, free to live her dreams and meet someone her heart would fall in love with. _

_She sighed and unpinned her hat. She closed her eyes for a minute, just to feel. But feeling what ? The wind, yes, but it was not enough. Then she opened her eyes and looked at the Third Class Promenade. Something catched her attention. The piercing stare of a young woman. A face of an angel with a long blond hair. She couldn't bring her self to stop looking into her eyes. She wanted to get closer, to jump out on the E Deck and look closely into those eyes. It was like she wanted to drown herself into them._

_The woman was still staring at her. Her clothes where not the clothes of a lady. No dress, no hat, no heels. Instead she was wearing a brown pair of pants, a white shirt slithly open that Rachel couldn't miss the exposed cleavage, and a pair of boots. She was so beautiful that Rachel didn't minded the clothes. There was something appealing, like calling her to reach. Rachel wanted to smile at her, but something interupted her, Finn. _

_He called her from behind, few inches apart from her. He seemed upset. When his voice raised, Rachel leaved the railling and followed him. While walking and cursing mentaly her futur husband, Rachel couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on her back, following her until she was out of sight._

**Quinn Flasbacks**

_They finally found their room, and put their bags down, they shake hands to the two guys who were gonna share the room with them. Tommy seemed to have near 28 years old, tall but not that much compared to Noah. His eyes were brown and he had curly short ginger hair. After talking awhile with him, the three friends decided to take a look around upper deck. _

_There are a lot of first class women aboard the ship. Beautiful women. There are so many, but Quinn has her eyes on but only one. The one in the yellow dress and broad hat, trying to look so sophisticated and interested in this massive, new boat. She was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. And Quinn has seen a lot of girls. As she stared at this absolutely gorgeous woman, Noah and Tommy, quickly snapped her out of her trance. _

_"Oh boy, Quinn got her eyes on one of the fine folk, ain't she?", chuckled Tommy._

_Quinn continued to stare at the girl. She was leaning over the upper deck railing._

_"The one in the yellow, uh? You better quit before you get started, Quinn. You know you'll never get with one of their kind." reassured Tommy._

_Quinn looks down. She couldn't help but stare at her beauty. When she started to look again, she caught her. The girl looked her straight in the eyes. She then stepped away from the balcony and walked away joining a tall man with a black suit and dark brown hair who was waiting for her. Quinn highly doubted she'd ever see her again. Quinn and her friends spent the rest of the day getting used to the ship and learning their way around. _

__But Quinn couldn't stop thinking about the girl.__

__**2 am, April 11, 1912**__

__Even on the third class everyone was talking about the Titanic. How the majestuous and strong ship would take them all to New York. Quinn was tired of hearing them talk about it. So she escaped the third class and walked till the first class floor. She didn't cared if someone saw her, she just wanted to be alone and look at the stars. She walked, her boots doing a little noise on the wood floor. Quinn never wanted to dress all girly with a dress that would only be making her the impression that she couldn't breathe. But it didn't meant that she never dressed like a woman, she had few times, for special occasions, but she was more confortable with a pair of pants, a shirt and her brown boots. __

__She dropped herself into the farrest bench on the deck and looked at the nightsky. It was beautiful, she could see the stars like when she was a kid. Her dad used to take her to go fishing into the ice and whenthe came they always took the time to watch the stars. Her dad, Russell Fabray, used to tell her stories about what he had see around the world. He used to be really passionate about what he was saying, until his wife died and Russell just lost himself into alcohol. __

__Quinn was 14 when it happened the first time. She came home from school and saw her father on the floor near the sofa. At first she thought he was dead, so she rushed to him and dropped on her knees calling his name. When he woke up he looked so lost, so out of himself and when he landed his eyes on the crying figure of Quinn he got mad. He slapped her. For the first time in 13 years, Russell Fabray slapped her child for no reason. He got mad at her and Quinn didn't knew why he was so mad at her. When he reached to grab her arm she quickly got up and runned to her room. She cried herself to sleep that night. She said to herself that it was a one time only. But two days later, he slapped her again. Quinn never saw her father with so much anger. She knew he was heartbroken so the first year she let him beat her. After a year when he didn't had landed a hand on her for almost two months Quinn thought that he had finally realised that he was doing something bad. But she was wrong. She got her hopes hight to only be crushed again. __

__That time it was worse, he had slapped her so many times that she had started to bleed from her nose and her left ear. When he finally stopped he took his keys and skipped the front door leaving Quinn a crying mess on the floor. After one hour of crying, she got to her room, and looked at herself in the mirror. She knew that her father loved her, but she couldn't shake the weird feeling in the pit of her __stomach. That weird feeling telling her that one day Russell was going to go to far and kill her. She felt sick thinking about that, she was now 14 years old and she was way too much young to die. She wanted to blame her mother, at first she had, but now she only blamed her father and her self for letting this go that far. She washed her face with some hot water and took a decision. She put some clothes on a bag, took her coat and left without looking at what she was was leaving behind.__

__Shaking her head slightly, Quinn looked at the stars above her ant took a deep breath. She closed her eyes to feel the wind slowly caressing her face. She started humming a song she loved and knew by heart. 'Come Josephine in my flying machine, going up she goes...' she heard footsteps of someone running on the deck approaching, but she didn't moved. Whoever it was, she didn't cared.__

__The Titanic was the Ship of Dreams like everyone said. For her, it was only a ship, taking her to America to see her daughter. Outwardly she was wearing the 'i-don't-care-and-it-doesn't-move-me' attitude. But inside, Quinn was feeling too much. And when it came to her feelings, Quinn knew it could be dangerous. For her.__

_**Rachel Flashbacks**_

__**April 10 - 11, 1912 – the night after the dinner.**__

__That evening, at the dinner, Rachel saw her life as if she had already lived it. An endless parade of clowns pretending that they cared about the person next to them. Parties. Fake smiles. Cotillions. Money. Champagne. Cigars. Caviar. Always the same people, the mindless chatter, over and over again. She felt like standing at the edge of a precipice with no one to reach her and pull her back. No one. Only fake people not looking at her, __**into her**__. __

__That night, she was standing in the middle of her room, staring at her reflection in the vanity mirror. She was just there and suddenly, her control shattered. With a primal and anguished cry, she reached her claw and ripped off her pearl necklace, which explosed across the room. She tore at herself, her clothes, her hair, and then she attacked the room. Everything that was on her dresser was throwed against the wall. __

__Spinning around, Rachel went out onto the deck. Breathing with ferocity, at first she was walking, but then her legs started to take control of her own body. Running, tears flooding her cheeks and sobbing. She ran, trying to run away from everything. From Finn, from Carole, from the death of Daddy, from her life. Yes, she was trying to escape her life. __

__Upset and angry, no, furious ! Emotions making her tremble she passed the other people, who glared at her, wondering why she looked so crazy. So out of her mind. Yes, she was out of her mind, out of herself. She wanted to be free. Escaping her shackles to finally reach freedom. __

__Clattering up the stairs to the stern deck, running across the dark night. Out of air and trying to suppress her sobs, she slammed against the base of the stern flagpole and stayed there. Her hands clung there, shacking with adrenaline. Staring out at the black water, she knew what she wanted to do. Yes, she knew. It was the only way to be free. __

__Climbing over the railing and holding her long dress way up, she moved methodically. She turned her body and hooked the heels of her slippers on the white gunwale. Her back against the railing, she was painting, the adrenaline still running in her veins. She faced the blackness in front of her. She couldn't even see the line seperating the water from the sky, in the horizon. __

__Her arms straightened, she looked down hypnotized, into the water below her. The wind into her hair and dress, she could feel the ship's movements. The only sound she could hear was her heart starting to slowing down. She felt so calm. Almost like she was on the edge of falling asleep. Maybe this was what peace felt like.__

__She looked down again, preparing to let go and finally gain her freedom, joining the stars. Few feets away from where she stood, someone shouted.__

__"Don't do it!"__


	7. Chapter 6 : Quinn's POV

__**Hop hop here's chapter 6 to apologize for the long week where i didn't posted anything. Thanks to every single person still reading this, leaving reviews, adding the story to their favs and following. The next chapter should come fast too. Enjoy and like every time, i'm sorry for my mistakes. You can throw eggs at me if you want ;) x**__

_**Quinn's POV**_

__**2:15 am, April 11, 1912**__

__Still laying on the bench Quinn was trying to enjoy the quiet night. The footsteps were still getting closer to her, someone was running. She looked, her curiousity winning, and she saw her. It was the woman from earlier of the First Class Promenade. She almost jumped up of the bench still looking at the retraiting silhouette. She heard her crying, wait, why was the pretty lady crying ? Quinn looked around to see if someone was chasing the girl, but she saw no one. She frowned and thought of what to do. Should she follow her to see if she was okay ? Or should she just leave her alone ? __

__She decided to follow her. She didn't run, because she didn't wanted to scare her. __

__When she saw her the woman was at the end of the deck, near the railing. 'Maybe she's looking at the water ? Wait, there's nothing too see over there, only dark water.' She took few more steps. __

__'Oh God, she looks so beautiful, even if it'sonly her back'. Her dress was sparkling with the light of the moon. Quinn only wanted to get closer, to look at her more.__

__Suddenly the woman started climbing the white railing. 'Wait a minute what is she doing ?' thought Quinn. Her heart was beating furiously into her chest, but something clicked when the woman moved and faced the emptiness in front of her. 'Oh God, no !'.__

__"Don't do it!" __

__Quinn's voice almost startled the woman into letting go, Quinn took a quick step but stopped when she saw her holding on. She looked toward Quinn and blinked. They stayed there simply looking at each other. __

__"Stay back!" said the woman. "Do not come any closer."__

__"C'mon. Just give me your hand and I'll pull you over." said Quinn.__

__"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I will let go." __

__Quinn slowly walked up to the railing and thew something overboard, not leaving the woman eyes.__

__"No, you won't."__

__"What do you mean, no, I will not? Do not presume to tell me what I will or will not do. You do not know me."__

__"Well, you would have already done it."__

__"You are distracting me. Go away." The woman was getting nervous, that, Quinn could tell. So she decided to try another approach.__

__"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'll have to jump in there after you," and reaching down, she began to untie her boots.__

__"Do not be absurd. You would be killed." said the woman in a voice of absurdity.__

__"I'm a good swimmer." That was the only thing Quinn said, shrugging a little. __

__"The fall alone would kill you." __

_"It would hurt. I'm not sayin' it wouldn't." She took off her left boot and began untying the other. "To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold."_

_That seemed to get her attention, a hint of fear passing into her eyes. Quinn smiled on the inside._

_"How cold?" She asked, her voice trembling._

_"Freezing. Maybe a few degrees colder." She took off the other boot. "You ever been to Wisconsin?"_

_"What?" She asked, totally confused by Quinn change of subject. _

_"Well, they got some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my dad, we went ice-fishin' in Lake Wissota. You know, where you-"_

_"I know what ice fishing is!" Snapped Rachel furiously._

_"Sorry. It's just that you seemed like, you know, kinda an indoor girl. But anyway, I fell through some thin ice once. And I'm telling you, water that cold, like that, right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. There's only pain. And I know what pain is, believe me. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jump in there after you. But, like I said, I don't have a choice," and she took off her jacket. "I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and let me help you."_

_"You are crazy!" That was the only thing Rachel said, looking like she wanted to laught at Quinn._

__"Maybe, but with all due respect, miss, I'm not the one hangin' off the back of a ship here. So, please gimme me your hand. You don't wanna do this." Quinn locked eyes again with her, trying to tell her that she really didn't wanted to do this, that she needed to take her hand.__

__Rachel seemed to question herself. She stared at the woman in front of her for a long time. She looked into her eyes and they somehow seemed to have something there, something warm, something safe. She cared, yes, the complete stranger in front of her seemed to care. At that Rachel could laught because her own family or even fiancé didn't cared at all. But that woman in front of her cared.__

_Unfastening one hand from the rail, Rachel reached it around towards her. She reached out to take it, firmly._

_She smiled. "Here. I'm Quinn Fabray."_

_"Rachel Corcoran Berry. But I prefere Rachel Berry only."_

__Quinn chuckled and smiled warmly at her."Sounds stupid but, I like your name. Berries, I like" Rachel smiled and started to turn. Without meaning to, she looked down. Now that she had made the decision to live, the height was terrifying. As she started to climb, her slipper became entangled in her long dress and her foot slipped off the edge of the deck.__

__Quinn eyes almost fell out when she felt Rachel slipping. Rachel let out a piercing shriek as she plunged. But, Quinn still had her hand, the only thing that prevented her from falling into the dark abyss and die in the coldness of the ocean. Rachel screamed again and again. She was almost crying.__

__Quinn didn't let go of her hand with all her strenght, bracing herself on the railing with her other hand. She tried to lift her over the railing, but Rachel still couldn't find any footing because of her dress. Rachel mentaly cursed her stupid dress. She was convinced that she was going to die, because Quinn couldn't hold on forever. But Rachel didn't wanted to die, not anymore. What a irony.__

_"No!" She screamed. "Help me!"_

_"Listen to me!" She commanded. "I've got you. I won't let go. I promise. Now pull yourrself up! C'mon you can do it !"_

_Rachel nodded, believing her. Her life was in Quinn's hand, and somehow she knew that it was safe there. Rachel pulled, she pushed, and soon she had Quinn arms around her, awkwardly clutching her by whatever she could grip. But they momentum not only carried Rachel over, it also pushed them to the deck, rolling as they fell, so Quinn landed on top of her as they hit the deck._

_**April 15, 1912 – A the bottom of the Grand Staircase**_

I knew what pain and fear was. I knew it so well, because of my father. But the fear I felt in that moment when I saw Finn reaching and grabbing a gun, it was a new fear. Because back in time, it was only me standing there being hit by my father or starving in the streets. But now, on this damn sinking ship I was not alone anymore. I was holding the only precious thing I ever had in my life, I was scared for her. I was scared that because of me she could get hit by Finn's bullet and die here, in my arms. So yeah, believe it or not, but it was a fear that almost made me have an heart attack.

Finn raised the gun, and screaming in rage. He fired. The carved cherub at the foot of the center railing exploded. I pulled Rachel toward the stairs going down to the next deck. Finn fired again, now running down the stairs towards us. A bullet blew a divot out of the oak paneling behind my head as I pulled Rachel down the next flight of stairs.

We heard Finn yell as he stepped on the skittering head of the cherub statue and heard him go sprawling and the gun clattering across the marble floor.

Rachel and I were still running down the stairs. Around us, the woodwork groaned and creaked. The bottom of the Grand Staircase was flooded several feet deep, but we took the stairs two at a time and ran straight into the cold water, fording across the room to where the floor sloped up, until we reached dry footing at the entrance to the Dining Salon.

Two more shots rang out, and big gouts of spray leaped up near us, but, thank God or whoever was up there, Finn Hudson was not a great shotter.

"I hope you enjoy your time together. Your very short time together !" yelled Finn.

Rachel and I ran aft, uphill, through the Dining Salon. Behind us, the tables had become islands in a lake, and the far end of the room was flooded to the ceiling.

We could hear Finn running behind us as we ran through the galley. Rachel spotted the stairs and she began to run up them, but I grabbed my hand and led her down. We crouched together on the landing as we heard him run to the stairs. Assuming that we had gone up. My heart was beating so fast into my chest, Rachel was holding me, her eyes closed. I squeezed her hand to tell her that it was okay, that I was there. She squeezed back and opened her eyes.

We stayed there in complete silence for few minutes that felt like years. I was not going to get up and take the risk of Rachel taking a bullet. But the Titanic was sinking, so I was not staying there too and let her die because of this damn stupid ship. Yes I felt angry. Angry at this stupid ship, at the people saying that it couldn't sink. Hell, he could sink and he was! But most of all I felt angry at myself. If I didn't have decided to follow Puck into his idea of go seeing Beth in New York, Rachel would have been okay by now. She would have been safe leaving the ship in the lifeboat. I knew that Finn was a complete jerk, but he wouldn't have left the woman he loved to drown.

Rachel most have sensed my way of thought, because she reached my cheek and forced me to face her. She smiled at me, her eyes full of love, not holding any grudge at me. I couldn't help but smile warmly at her and leaning forwhard until our forheads were touching.

"I love you." She muttered and I smiled even bigger. I felt better. Like only her could calm me. She knew that sometimes I was just a mess on the inside, but she knew that she could trust me, that I was not like Finn, that I would never land a hand on her.

Suddenly in the distance, I heard someone getting closer to us. My eyes snapped open instantly. '_Oh God, no !_' Those words felt like _déjà vu_ to me. I was affraid that Finn have decided to go back into his steps and follow the other way, where we were now. I squeezed Rachel's hand and muttered a "stay here". Her eyes got wide but I holded her gaze letting her know that it was okay, that I will come back.

At least I hoped so.


	8. Chapter 7 : Rachel's POV

__**Yay chapter 7 is here. I'm seriously not happy with this chapter. At first I went with another direction than this one, but then I decided that I was not doing it. So heres the new total version. Thank you for all your kind words who really make me want to continue writing this, and i'm having some fun. The problem is that now i want a movie version with those two ladies o_o damn ! Again, sorry for my mistakes, trying my best and re-reading but sometimes i type to fast u_u'. For now on i'm gonna try to comment everyone back who was kind enough to leave me a review. Feel free to give me your ideas, why not ? I still don't know if one if them are gonna die or not. Decision, decision. **__

_ _**Enjoy and feel free to leave any kind of review, good or bad. I take everything.**__

_**Rachel's POV**_

__**2:30 am, April 11, 1912**__

__"Well, what do we have here?"__

_They both looked up. Rachel screams had brought some of the officers running. Now they stared at Quinn and Rachel, then at Rachel only, lying on the deck, her face still pale, her eyes large and dark with fear, her dress torn and pulled up to reveal her leg, her hair awry. And Quinn, obviously not of Rachel class, her shoes and jacket off, lying atop of her. Even if she was a girl like Rachel, they both knew what it must have looked like._

_"You stand back and don't move an inch! Call the master at arms."_

_Not only the master at arms, but Finn was called also, and he brought a number of the men who had been sharing brandy and cigars with him. All of them were high class, all looking down their noses at Quinn. William Schuester wrapped a blanket around Rachel, handing her his brandy, while the master at arms snapped handcuffs on Quinn._

_Finn marched up to her. "This is completely unacceptable and oh so disturbing in a certain way. But, what made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée?" Rachel called out Finn's name several times, but as always, he did not listen to her as he continued to yell at Quinn. "Look at me, you filth. What do you think you were doing?" and he grabbed Quinn by her shoulders and began shaking her._

_That did it. Rachel broke away from Mrs. Schuester and ran to them. "Finn! Stop! It was an accident! And you do not treat a woman like that !"_

_He turned to stare at her. "An accident?"_

_"It was. Stupid, really. I slipped." Quinn stared at Rachel, unable to believe that she was standing up for her, but after she saved her, Rachel had to save her, despite Finn's skeptical stare. "I was leaning far over to see the propellers and I slipped. And I would have gone overboard, but Qu.. Ms. Fabray here saved me and almost went over herself."_

_"She wanted to see the propellers," Finn told the other passengers, his voice making clear how absolutely stupid he considered her actions._

_"Like I always say," declared Mrs. Schuester. "Women and machinery do not mix."_

_"Was that the way of it ?" the master at arms asked Quinn._

_She looked at Rachel, and Rachel looked back, begging her with her eyes to agree with her and not mention her near-suicide attempt._

_"Yeah. Yeah, that was pretty much it."_

_"Well, the lady's a hero then!" exclaimed Mrs. Schuester. "Good for you, lady. Well done, so it's all's well and back to our brandies, huh ?" he asked Finn._

_As the master at arms unlocked Quinn's cuffs, Finn rubbed Rachel arms through the blanket, saying, "You must be freezing. Let us get you inside," and he started leading her inside the ship._

_"Uh," reminded . "Something for the lady maybe? I means she saved your futur wife."_

_"Uh, right, Well I think a twenty should do it? Or maybe a dress?" The way he said that made Rachel's blood boil._

_"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" She asked._

_"Rachel is displeased. What should I do? I know," and Finn began walking back towards Quinn. Rachel could almost hear Finn's thoughts as he apprised the woman in front of him. He looked disgusted by the clothes, the way he have found her on top of her fiancée. But Quinn didn't seemed to be scared of him or even impressed. Her head was held hight, her eyes sparkling with something, something called defiance. _

_"I know. Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale our group with your heroic tale."_

_"Count me in." Quinn's eyes were on Rachel, not Finn._

_"Good." He began walking back towards Rachel, muttering to the others, "This should be interesting."_

_As theywalked away Finn grabbed Rachel by the arm and whispered to her "So while you were almost falling over the railling, she still had time to remove her jacket and her shoes ? Interesting Rachel, but I'm not buying it." the petite diva knew that her story was absurd but what was she supposed to say ? She stayed silent, letting him take her to their cabin._

_Later, Rachel was sitting at her dressing table, brushing out her hair, completely lost in her thoughts. Then she heard a soft knock and Finn came in. "I know you have been melancholy and maybe sad too" he softly said. "I do not pretend to know why. Maybe the stress of the wedding. I do care about you Rachel and I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week. But I thought tonight," and he brought out a jewelry case._

_Rachel knew he was trying to cheer her up the only way he knew how. And yet, she could only think, 'Oh, please. The last thing I need is another jewel from you, Finn.' Then he opened the case to reveal a giant, beautiful blue gem on a golden necklace._

_"Good gracious!" She exclaimed._

_"Perhaps it will be a reminder of my feelings for you."_

_"Is it..."_

_"A diamond? Yes." He placed it around her throat. "56 carats to be exact. It was worn by Louis XVI, and it was called Le Coeur de la Mer, the..."_

_"The Heart of the Ocean," She translated. "It is overwhelming."_

_"It is meant for royalty. We are royalty, Rachel. Don't ever forget that. Only one of my kind can be with you and treat you right. You know there is nothing I could not give you. There is nothing I would deny you if you do not deny me. Open your heart to me, Rachel."_

_But she knew she could not. His words spoke right to the heart of what was wrong with their relationship. Of course, his gift was only meant to reflect light back onto himself, to illuminate the great that was Finn Hudson. It was a cold stone, a heart of ice. If it was ever possible to call the wedding off before that moment then that diamond sealed her fate, and she knew there was nothing she could do about it._

_Quinn was right. She did not even have the courage to take her own life._

_**April 15, 1912 – Hidding**_

Quinn was looking at me with her hazel eyes telling me that everything was going to be okay. But how could it be okay when someone was chasing you trying to shot you with a gun ? I know that I always wanted to be an actress and perform, but even that situation was too much dramatic to me, and I was Rachel Berry for Goddness sake !

Quinn looked one last time at me and nodded her head. She let go of my hand and slowly reached the stairs. I was so scarred, oh sweet heaven, I only wanted to grab her by the arm to make her stay here safe with me. Like I said, it was too much for me to handle. I followed Quinn with my eyes until she disappeared completely on the top of the stairs.

I closed my eyes and waited, a hand on my chest. Too much pressure. I was waiting for the noise of a gun shot, for a scream, for anything. But only silence remained. Surrounding me. I opened my eyes and saw the lights on the ceilling starting to fade. '_Oh do not do this to me right now stupid ship !_' My breath picked up. I decided that it was the time to pray, anything, I needed a miracle right now.

"Please please please. Let her come back to me" I muttered closing my eyes again. "Please."

Then I heard someone descending the stairs, my eyes flung up open.

"Rachel ?" That was Quinn's voice.

"Quinn ! Thank God, are you okay ? Is there someone up there ?" I spoke totally running to her side.

" I saw no one," she grabbed my hand and we started to climb the stairs with hurry in our steps. " Come on, we need to get out of here !"

We finally reached the first deck and there was still too much people waiting to be save, but there was zero lifeaboat on the Titanic.

"All the lifeboats already left, Quinn !" I was panicking, I admit it, I am not ashame of that. Because in that kind of situations where you could die at any moment, you just can't seem to get an hold of yourself and think that maybe you can survive. Quinn was looking everywhere, for something, for what I didn't know ? I thought she didn't heard me, so I squeezed her hand a little.

"Quinn ? Did you heard what I said about the..."

"Yes, Rachel I heard you. Just...wait okay ? I'm looking for Noah. I'm sure he's still there somewhere. He will help us okay ? "

"Okay" I said quietly. I trusted her, I knew why she was looking for Noah. He was the only one that she knew in this ship aside of me. So it was totally understandable.

Suddenly, we heard someone yell to back off and then a loud _bang_ echoed in the night. People started to scream. We looked where the sound was coming. People were running everywhere. Frankly, everyone was loosing their mind, some people where pushing each other. Others where fighting for a lifebelt and some more where just jumping off the ship into the icy dark water. Everything was going to hell, and we were stuck here with nothing to look for.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't felt Quinn pulling me forward, I was going to ask her if she had seen something, when she let go of my hand and started running to where the people were coming from.

"Quinn !" I yelled at her back but she didn't stopped. I followed her, running through the crowd of people coming toward us. I pushed the persons in front of me. When I reached where Quinn was, my feets stopped immediately. I looked at Quinn kneeled in front of me, reaching for someone's body who was on the floor. A red tainted liquid was dropping and colouring the deck. I felt sick by only looking at it. I took a step forward to where Quinn was, but then my eyes fell on the face of the person who was bleeding. My eyes widened and I felt even more sick. My mind went blank and a gasp escaped my mouth.

"Oh my God...Noah..."


	9. Chapter 8 : Quinn's POV

__**Okay here's chapter 8, thank you everyone of the reviews and the follows, means a lot. Keep them coming, it will by Christmas present coming from you :D**__

__**and with that i'm wishing to everyone a Merry Christmas, enjoy it. See you in few days with chapter 9 and Rachel's POV. Oh and I'm gonna try to put some Rachel childish memories with her Daddy and all. Enjoy, and like always sorry for any mistake. My fault, only my fault. X**__

_**Rachel's POV**_

__**3:45 am, April 11, 1912**__

__That night after her strange ecounter with the girl who totally had captivated her the previous day, Quinn was back in her cabin, staring at the ceiling, lying on her bed with only a long white shirt and am old pair of Noah's short.__

__She was asking herself why on earth made that beautiful woman wanted to kill herself? Maybe it was the pressure of being a rich young woman ? Maybe it was the fact that it seemed that Rachel didn't belonged to this world ?__

__It was crazy to think but in a strange way, Quinn was totally charmed by her. Her body seemed to scream at her brain that she needed to feel Rachel's skin on hers, or she might die with...desire ? Yes, it was desire but not only that, Quinn was totally enamoured by the girl spirit. __

__Even if she was trying to jump off the ship, Quinn admired the way Rachel looked at her. Like even if she was the crazy one, it was Quinn the crazy one in fact to had interupted her on her attent of suicide. It was totally crazy, but Quinn admired her.__

__Rachel seemed to be one of these rare women you only meet once in your life, and that was if you had the chance to cross their path. And it seemed, that tonight, the stars have decided to give this chance to Quinn. Because, in Quinn's mind she knew that Rachel was one of the most gorgeous and spiritual woman she will ever meet in her whole poor life. Even in one hour only, Quinn could feel that. She could feel that if she'd chose to know Rachel more, she will be charmed beyond her attempts.__

__Quinn was smiling goofily at her ceiling, it was really weird for her. Because she never felt that way about anyone, she never smiled like that while thinking of someone. Noah was a big part of her life, that was a fact. He had helped her with money and food when they where both living in the streets. But, still, the feelings she had once for him, was pale in comparison to the new ones she was experiencing. Her whole body seemed to be totally aware of every noise in the ship, and at the same time he was totally relaxed. It was like being on the edge of sleep, where your mind and body seemed to study which one is better to chose.__

__Quinn took a deep breath and started reliving her encounter with Rachel. Rachel really looked gorgeous in that dress, but Quinn didn't doubted a second that Rachel in fact would look gorgeous and breath taking in any clothes. Even in Quinn's ones she will look like the most beautiful woman on earth. It was so sudden, so strange, to feel that way about someone you just met. Quinn never believed in love at first sight, it was for stupid people who only believe in fairy tales. But right now, Quinn couldn't shake the feeling she had in her chest that maybe Rachel was the only person who could reach Quinn's soul for the first time in 20 years. __

__Quinn was not happy, her life was a complete mess, that she could tell. She remembered the time she was 5 years old and her parents used to take her for a walk in the forest. Quinn always have loved to walk for hours, she was always rushing through the trees, climbing the big rocks, her dad always telling her to calm down – with a smile playing on his face. Her mom always complaining about the weather, sometimes it was too sunny or too cold, but Quinn knew that her mom was only saying that to amuse them. Quinn was always happy when she had sweet moments with her parents. Yes, that time Quinn was happy. __

__But one day, everything changed. Death have been playing her cards and her family have been defeated. When you lost someone you loved so much, a part of you, a part of your heart, is missing. It's like you lost an arm or you couldn't breathe. People say that time heal everything. But you can never fix a heart, the scars of something missing will always be there. And it never really heals, that Quinn knew. Because even after all these years when she tought about her mom, it was like the wound in her chest was hurting again, like the first time. __

__Quinn have grown to hide behind the walls she had put herself behind. She didn't wanted to love, but she couldn't help sometimes to care. The first time she really loved someone close to her, it was Beth.__

__Beth have been the ray of sun in her darkest days. Even if she never wanted to get pregnant, when she felt that life growing inside of her, Beth kicking the first time and finally, when she had landed eyes on __her. Quinn knew that she couldn't help but love that little girl. She was so tiny and so strong at the same time. Quinn knew that she wanted to give her a better life. It was already too dificult for her and Noah to live in the streets so with a baby ? No way, she couldn't ruin her daughter's life. So she had given her for adoption. __

__The day she gave her, it was more painful than the times her dad used to beat her for hours. It was more painful than the day she fell in the ice. She was losing a part of her, litteraly. But she knew it was for the best. She remembered that when she gave the little girl to the woman in charge of the adoption center, Beth have held her finger so strongly. Quinn have felt so overwhelmed by her feelings that she just ran away before changing her mind and keep Beth.__

__When she reached the streets, she broke down, she cried there in the early morning light for what it felt like hours. She cried until Noah found her. __

__"Quinn, come on, you need to get up. It's snowing." have said Noah reaching for her. When he tried to hold her into his arms, she totally lost it and pushed him backward. __

__"I hate you Noah ! I hate you so much ! You made me feel again and I hate you for that !" she have yelled at him, a crying mess in the middle of the street.__

__"Quinn, please you need to calm down. Let me take you ..."__

__"Home ?", she said, starting to laught. "Tell me where is our home Noah ? Tell me where I'm gonna sleep tonight ? Tell me if we're gonna eat something today or not ?" She looked at him with rage burning in her eyes. "Tell me where am I supposed to be, huh, Noah tell me ?"__

__Noah only remained silent, looking at her then at the floor. Calming herself down Quinn felt guilty for lashing at him. She knew that he was hurting too. Beth was his daughter too, she knew he loved her since she told him she was pregnant. __

__Finally, looking at him, she said softly. "I'm sorry..." Noah looked at her again, smiling a little. __

__"It's okay Quinn, I know you're hurt and that you need to express...your anger" He got up and slowly gave her his hand for her to hold "Come on, you must be freezing and hungry."__

__She looked at him and took his hand. Even if she was broken, poor, hungry, tired, she knew that someone was still there for her.__

__With that last thought, Quinn fell asleep in her cabin with only one thought. She was already falling for Rachel Corcoran Berry.__

_**April 15, 1912 – On the First Class Promenade**_

When we finally reached the first class deck I was suddenly hit by the fact that maybe all the lifeboats have already left. And when I looked around me I only saw people running in all the ways, trying to find a solution to not die. But there was no lifeboats on the deck. I only saw people jumping in the water, desesperated souls. They were probably thinking that if they started swimming they will reach a lifeboat or something. But I knew that they are all gonna die after few minutes in the icy dark water.

I could sense Rachel eyes on me, I knew she was waiting for me to say something, to tell her that it was going to be okay.

"All the lifeboats already left, Quinn !" I already knew it damit ! I really need to find a solution. I didn't wanted her to feel helpless and scared. She was not going to die here, I have made a promise to myself.

She squeezed my hand and said.

"Quinn ? Did you heard what I said about the..."

"Yes, Rachel I heard you. Just...wait okay ? I'm looking for Noah. I'm sure he's still there somewhere. He will help us okay ? "

"Okay" She said quietly. She trusted me, she knew why I was looking for Noah. He was the only other person that I cared about on this ship, and I was sure that he will find a solution for us to survive.

After that, things started to blur in my mind, when I heard the noise of gun shots. My heart sunk in my stomach when I looked in the direction of the people were running from. People where fighing for a lifebelt, others where on the floor because someone had pushed them. Everything was going to hell, and we were stuck here with nothing to look for.

A silent alarm in my head ringed and my legs started to move and 10 seconds later I was running and pushing people aside. I wanted to see what was going on, because when you hear gun shots you know there's someone dying somwhere. You don't shot randomly, not tonight, not on this ship.

I pushed the last people off my way and I saw two persons kneeled in front of a body. I frowned a little trying to see who it was, then my eyes fell on the shoes. 'Oh Gog no. I know this shoes ! This stupid shoes !' I moved slowly forward, closing my eyes, a low breath of air escaping my lips. Then, I opened my eyes and I saw who it was. Something broke in me, again. I rushed forward.

I was on my knees, holding Noah hands in mines. His eyes where open, he was having a panick attack. I held his hands tighter and said.

"Noah, hey... it's o-okay. Lo-look at me please..." He looked at me and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"B-baby mama...it hurts you know...h-hurts like a..." He started to cought and I hushed him to stop talking.

"Please don't Noah..it's okay I'm here...it's gonna be okay...please hold on..please..." I felt tears stream on my face, my heart was beating so fast. I heard people talking in low voices. I wanted them to stop, to shut up, to help me ! But no one was doing something. I felt rage pumping into my veins, I felt like I was going to be sick, I wanted to yell at them, I wanted to beat anyone 'til they stopped.

"H-hey...Quinn...it's okay...look...it doesn't hurt that much...a-a-anymore..." Noah squeezed my hands, pleading me with his eyes to believe him. I felt so stupid, he was the one who have been shot in the stomach and still, he was the one reassuring me. I felt so damn angry at myself.

Noah breath was slowing down, his eyes was still on me, trying to smile a little.

"Qu-Quinn...please...promise me yo-you will go see her...You n-need to see B-B-Beth..promise..." I felt my heart ache in my chest. I had too much tears blinding my view. Then, I felt a presence near me, it was Rachel, I didn't need to look to know it was her. She kneeled beside me and pressed her hand on top of mines who were still holding Noah's hands.

He looked at her and smiled, his eyes trying not to close.

"Tiny thing...please help Quinn o-okay?You are g-good to her..." Rachel was crying, I was not strong enough to look at her right now. She nooded her head and said softly.

"I promise Noah. I will help her, and she will see Beth, I promise. You have my word". She smiled at him.

Slowly his eyes started to close, a last smile on his face.

"No...please..Noah...don't...please...come back...I need you ! Beth needs you ! Come back please !" I was a mess, I was angry at everyone and everything. I started to shack him, begging him to come back. Rachel was silently sobbing next to me, and I wanted to shack her too, to beg her to give me Noah back. But it was not her fault. Slowly the crowd around us started to move, when the water started to reach Noah's side.

"Quinn...we need to get out of here, please come with me. PLEASE Quinn" Rachel was helding my arm begging me to get up, but I refused to leave Noah here. I didn't cared, I wanted to stay with him. He have been there for me for so long, I couldn't leave hime here like that.

"Quinn come one please get up ! You need to get up NOW" I shock my head saying her that I couldn't. She reached for my hands and slowly got me up on my feets.

Then, an idea came to my mind. I kneeled again and started to take Noah's lifebelt. I whispered a 'good bye' to him and got up again. I took Rachel hands and we started running to the end of the ship. I put the lifebelt on Rachel, her eyes looking at me and around us.

"Quinn ! And you ? You need a lifebelt too !" She said looking at me and trying to take it off. I toke her hands and stopped her.

"NO ! Rachel, please I will be okay. I don't need it. You need it okay ? Please, accept it." I begged her, she nooded and put it.

I pulled her away, and we ran to and through the dense crowd. I pushed my way to the rail and looked at the state of the ship. All of the lifeboats were gone, floating on the ocean like tiny islands. The bridge itself was underwater, and there was chaos on deck.

"Okay," I decided, "we keep movin' aft. We gotta stay on the ship for as long as possible." Rachel nodded and we pushed our way aft through the panicking crowd.

We clambered over the A-Deck aft rail. Then using all my strength, I lowered her toward the deck below, holding on with one hand. She dangled then fell. I jumped down behind her. Then we joined a crush of people, literally clawing and scrambling over each other to get down the narrow stairs to the well deck...the only way aft.

Seeing the stairs were impossible, I climbed over the B-Deck railing and helped her over. I lowered her again, and she fell in a heap. One of the bakers, who was three sheets to the wind, happened to be next to Rachel. He hauled her to her feet, asking her if she was okay. But I dropped down and the three of us pushed through the crowd across the well deck.

The Titanic groaned and shuddered under our feet. Near us, at the rail, people were jumping into the water. I shook my head and said, "We gotta stay with the ship as long as we can, okay Rachel ?" She looked at me and nodded.

Hundreds of people were already on the poop deck, and more were pouring up every second. Meanwhile people were jumping from the well deck, the poop deck, the gangway doors.

Not Rachel and I. We struggled to climb the well-deck stairs as the ship began to tilt.

Now on the poop deck, we continued to struggle aft as the angle increased. Hundreds of passengers, clinging to every fixed object on the deck, huddled on their knees around a priest, who had his voice raised in prayer, as we heard the band sadly, slowly play, "Nearer My God to Thee," the only non-waltz we heard, also the last song we heard.

The people surrounding the priest were praying, sobbing, or just staring at nothing. I tugged Rachel aft along the deck, struggling on, making our way around the praying people as we added ours to theirs. A man lost his footing ahead of us and slid towards us. I helped him up to his feet.

We finally made it to the stern rail, right at the base of the flagpole. We gripped the rail, jammed in between other people who had the same idea as we.

Then Rachel voice broke my thoughts. "Quinn! This is where we first met!" and I hugged her tightly, kissed her forhead and holding her as strong as I could. She was so important to me, I had no words to describe the way I felt about her, the way my heart melted whenever she looked at me.

And what she said was true. Only two nights ago, I helped this woman, pulling her back into this ship at this very spot. And while helping her, Rachel Corcoran Berry have catched my heart. It was impossible for me to have it back, it was hers now.

Above the wailing and the sobbing, the priest's voice carried, cracking with emotion. "...and I saw new heavens and a new earth. The former heavens and the former earth had passed away and the sea was no longer."

At that moment, the lights flickered, threatening to go out. Rachel gripped me as the stern rose into a night sky ablaze with stars.

The priest's voice continued, "I also saw a new Jerusalem, the holy city coming down out of heaven from God, beautiful as a bride prepared to meet her husband. I heard a loud voice from the throne ring out, 'This is God's dwelling among men. He shall dwell with them and they shall be his people, and he shall be their God who is always with them.'"

I could feel Rachel staring around her, but I couldn't stop fixing where the ship was sinking. The dark water, I was only looking at it. Preparing myself for the worst.

I heard people screaming around me, some words here and there, I heard a mother saying to her young son who was crying in terror, "Shhh. Don't cry," comforted the mother. "It'll be over soon, darling. It'll all be over soon."

And I hopped in that moment, that she was saying the truth.


	10. Chapter 9: Rachel's POV

__**So sorry for the delay, i've been so busy with my life that i totally forgot this fic. So here's chapter 9 and it's very long (thats me saying « I'm sorry ».) And chapter 10 will come faster i promise. Like always i dont own Glee or the titanic, any mistakes are all mine, blame it on me. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE ! Now, enjoy x**__

_**Rachel's POV**_

__**11 am, April 12, 1912**__

__As Rachel walked along the deck that next morning, she remember thinking how warm the sun felt, as if she had not felt the sun's warmth in years.__

__Despire her happiness, she still felt very self-conscious as she unlatched the gate to walk down into the third class of the ship. She could feel the eyes of the men on the deck as they stopped what they were doing to stare at her. She asked on of them her direction, and soon she was entering the third class general room, looking for a Ms. Quinn Fabray.__

__She knew that the passengers of the first class did not got down to the E deck, nor did the third class passengers go up to B deck. But Quinn had come up to B deck, and in doing so, she had saved her life...and her reputatation (maybe sanity?) too, by not telling the others about her attempt to take her life. She didn't had the proper change to thank her the night before with Finn and all looking at them. And she was about to fix that.__

__As she stepped into the social center of the room, she saw that it was loud, boiseterous place, teeming with life. There were mothers with babies, kids running between the benches, people talking in other languages, girls reeding dime novels. It was different from the first class room and people. Here, there was life, true life, no fake smiles, no pointless and boring conversations. People seemed happy even if they had not as much money than Rachel and co.__

__As she continued to walk into the principal room, the activity around her stopped and a hush fell. The passengers stared openly at her, most of them with awe.__

__Rachel found Quinn sitting on one of the benched, talking to a small little girl whose head was covered with dark curls. Near her, a darkly handsome man was openly flirting with an attractive blonde.__

__"No english ? " asked the man. "Not even a little ?"__

__She shook her head. "No, no. Norwegian. No English."__

__The she stopped and looked to Rachel like the others. The unknow man also did a take, and then a double take. That caught Quinn's attention, and she finally looked up, staring as Rachel walked towards her.__

__Rachel gave Quinn a little smile. That make Quinn rose to greet her, a large smile brightening her face.__

__"Hello, Ms. Fabray."__

__The man near her who seemed to know Quinn, made a stunned and shocked face.__

__"Hello, again," Quinn replied, her smile even brighter.__

__"May I speak with you in private ?"__

__"Oh, yes. Sure. Of course. Uh, after you."__

__She mentioned Rachel ahead and followed her. Rachel was very nervous, but she managed to pretend that she was fine.__

__Quinn must have sensed how uncomfortable she was in her fancy yellow and white rose amongst all those rags, because she suggested that they return to the first class deck. Rachel quickly agreed and they were soon strolling down the B deck. As they strolled, Rachel couldn't not quite find the proper words to thank her, so out of polite curiosity, she asked how she happened to be on the Titanic, and Quinn told her the story.__

__"It's kind of a poker story you know. Noah and I, the guy you saw with the blonde girl, we played a party of poker with two tall guys, and we won their tickets," told her Quinn with a little smile on her face. " Noah was mad at first because he belived that I got nothing on my game, but I did and here I am on this ship going to New York"__

__Rachel seemed to found it rather interesting and the way Quinn smiled seemed to be contagious, because she was smiling too.__

__"That's...an interesting story "__

__"Please call me Quinn." she interupted looking at her. Rachel nooded and smiled politely.__

__They continued they're walk and Quinn also told Rachel that when they made eye-contact, back when Rachel when out onto the deck during luncheon, Tommy Ryan, a young Irishman whom Quinn had just met, told her "Aw, ferget her, laddie. You's jest as likely to have angels flyin' outta your arse as gettin' near the likes of her."__

_Quinn said this in a perfect Irish accent, and the both laughed, because, of course, at that moment, Mr. Ryan had spoken the truth, and yet, now here the were walking down the Boat Deck together._

_Then Rachel asked her where her parents, her family were. In a second Quinn smile turned sad as she said, "Well, I've been on my own since a very young age, people can tell that it's sad for a young lady like me to be livin' in the streets but, I don't find it sad. You know why ? Because I'm still alive and that's what matters in the end___" Then her smile came back in full force as she said, "And I have Noah so everything's fine."__

__Rachel wanted to ask her if Noah and her were together as together, but she decided that it was not her place and not the moment to do, so she kept her mouth shut.__

__They walked a little father and they Quinn said, "Well, Ms. Berry, we've walked about a mile around this deck and talked how great the weather's been and how I happy to be on this ship and how I grew up and all, but I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me, is it ?"__

_Rachel fell more comfortable around her, and as Quinn smile grew brigther, Rachel felt dizzy and content, maybe. It was new to her, she didn't felt that okay she her daddy's death._

__"Quinn...I feel like such an idiot. It took me all morning to get up the nerve to face you."__

__"Well, here you are." Said Quinn looking at her with kind eyes. Rachel blinked, thinking she was seeing things.__

__"Here I am, yes. I...I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for...pulling me back, but for your discretion."__

__"You're welcome, Rachel."__

__"Look. I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery."__

__"No. No. It's not what I was thinking at all. What I was thinking if I may be honest with you is, what could have happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out."__

__Rachel___ was shocked. It was the first time someone actually saw the real Rachel, hidden beneath her high-society facade. That someone might actually understand what was going on inside her, and because she so badly needed someone to understand her, she reached out to her. "Well, I...I do not ...it was not just ONE thing...it was everything. It was THEM, it was their whole world. And the inertia of my life, plunging ahead and me powerless to stop it. I just had to get away...just run and run and run...and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship...even the Titanic was not big enough. Not enough to get away from them. And before I really thought it through, I was over the rail. I was so furious. I would show them. They would certainly be sorry!"_

_"Uh, huh. They'd be sorry. 'Course, you'd be dead."_

_Rachel lowered her head. "Oh, God, I am such an utter fool."_

_"That penguin last night. Is he one of THEM?"_

_"Penguin. Oh, Finn. He IS Them."_

_"Is he your boyfriend or something ?"_

_Rachel nodded and raised her hand, showing Quinn her engagement ring with its sizable diamond._

_"God, look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom!"_

_The laughed together. A passing steward scowled at Quinn, who was clearly not a first-class passenger, but Rachel just glared him away. Then she grew serious. "Five hundred invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia's society will be there. And all the while I feel like I am standing in the middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs and nobody even looks up."_

_"So you feel like you're stuck on a train you can't get off, because you're marrying this guy."_

_"Yes," I cried. "Exactly!"_

_"So don't marry him."_

_"If only it were that simple."_

_"It is that simple."_

_"Oh, Quinn, please, do not judge me until you have seen my world."_

_"Well, I guess I will tonight."_

_The looked at each other, suddenly both uncomfortable at the reminder of that night's dinner._

_Looking for another topic, any other topic, Rachel grabbed for the portfolio Quinn was carrying. "What is this thing that you are always carrying? Are you an artist or something?"_

_She opened it to find a drawing. A very good drawing. She flipped it to find another one, as good as the previous one. "There are rather good," she admitted. Then she looked at a couple more. "In fact, they are very good." Again she flipped though a few more. Each one was better than the previous one. Each one was an expressive little bit of humanity: an old woman's hands, a sleeping man, the little curly-haired girl at the rail with her father. The faces were luminous and alive. Her sketchbook was a celebration of the human condition. "Oh, Quinn, these are exquisite work."_

_"Aw, they didn't think that much in Paris"_

_"Paris!" You do get around for a poo-" Rachel almost made a very bad faux paux. Trying to recover, she corrected herself, "Uh, a person of limited means."_

_Quinn laughed again. "Go ahead. A poor girl. You can say it." Rachel only smiled and ducked her head nervously._

_"Well, well..." she had flipped passed a few more, each as good as the previous one, to find some nudes, some very good nudes, as exquisite as her other work. They were soulful, real, with expressive hands and eyes. They felt more like portraits than studies of the human form, almost uncomfortably intimate._

_Rachel blushed, raising the book as some strollers went by. Then, trying hard to be very adult, she looked up and self-consciously asked, "And these were drawn from life?"_

_Quinn shrugged, not self-conscious at all. "Nice thing about Paris is that a lot of girls don't minde taking their clothes off."_

_Rachel gave her a look then continued perusing her work. "You like this girl. You used her several times."_

_"Well, she had beautiful hands, you see?" and she showed her a drawing of just her hands._

_Yes, Rachel could see, and she could imagine her putting those beautiful hands on Quinn. She did not understand the strange feeling that shot through her heart at that thought. Again she tried to sound adult when she felt anything but. "I think you must have had a love affair with her."_

_Again she laughed. "No, no, no. Just with her hands. She was a one-legged prostitute," and she found a drawing that clearly showed her impediment. "See?" And Rachel had a hard time hiding her horror. Not Quinn. She laughed fondly. "But she had a great sense of humor."_

_Quinn flipped passed that page. "Oh, and this lady. She used to sit at this bar every night, wearing every piece of jewelry she had, waiting for her long-lost love. We called her Madame Bijou."_

_Looking up, Rachel said, "Well, you have a gift, Quinn. You do. You see people."_

_"I see you." And she admit it. Rachel's heart fluttered._

_"And ?" SheI asked, thinking that she meant that she would make a good artist's subject, an idea she found she enjoyed, and she laughed with delight._

_Quinn didn't. "You wouldn't had jumped."_

_Rachel heart stopped fluttering; it almost stopped._

_**April 15, 1912 – On the railling.**_

I saw a young woman next to me, clutching her young son, who looked about five and was crying in terror. "Shhh. Don't cry," comforted the mother. "It'll be over soon, darling. It'll all be over soon."

The the priest's voice echoed again, while every scream was breaking me inside. "He shall wipe every tear from their eyes. And there shall be no more death or mourning, crying out, or pain, for the former world has passed away."

And all the lights went out.

Looking back behind me, I saw that Titanic had become a vast black silhouette against the dark sea.

Then a loud crackling report drowned out even all of the screams. As we watched in horror, the deck split, as a yawning chasm opened with a thunder of breaking steel, followed by a booming concussion, like the sound of artillery. People fell into that widening crevasse, looking like dolls being tossed by some gigantic hand.

The stay cables on the funnel parted and snapped across the decks like whips, ripping off davits and ventilators. Fires, explosions and sparks lit the yawning chasm, as the hull split down through the nine decks to the keel, the sea pouring into the gaping wound.

Then our half of the ship fell back toward the water. We all screamed as we felt ourselves plummeting. The sound went up like the roar of victorious fans at a sports stadium. We could see a few unfortunates swimming in the water directly under us. They shrieked as they saw the keel, coming down. To them, it must have looked like God's boot heel.

The massive stern section, the section beneath our own feet, fell back almost level, thundering down into the sea and pushing out a mighty wave of displaced water, swamping some of the nearby boats, although all remained afloat. For a moment, I thought we were safe and looked at Quinn triumphantly, but she looked back at me and sadly shook her head.

Shewas correct again, because now the horrible mechanics played out. Although I did not understand what was happening then, suddenly I did. Pulled down by the awesome weight of the flooded bow, the buoyant stern tilted up rapidly. We felt the rush of the ascent as the fantail angled up again. Everyone was clinging to benches, railings, ventilators, anything to keep from sliding down as the stern continued to lift.

The stern went up and up, passed 45 degrees then passed sixty.

People started to fall, sliding and tumbling; they skidded down the deck, screaming and flailing to grab onto something, anything. They wrenched other people loose and pulled them down with them.

Among others, Helga Dahl and her family now fell, one by one, Helga herself the last.

The sound of his best friend's friend screaming as she slid to her certain death galvanized Quinn. "C'mon!" she cried. "We need to move!"

She climbed over the stern railing and reached back for me, but I was too terrified to move.

Quinn grabbed my hand and held it tight. "Listen to me!" she commanded. "I got you. I won't let go. Now pull yourrself up! C'mon!"

They were the same words spoken the same way as she had two nights earlier at this same spot. Like then, I believed them and helped her pull me over, this time going the other direction.

I crawled over just as the railing was going horizontal, and the deck vertical. Quinn gripped me fiercely. The stern was now straight up in the air. From the lifeboats, it must have looked like God's finger pointing up to heaven. It hung there like that for a long time, its buoyancy stable.

I was lying on the railing, looking down fifteen stories to the dark sea at the bottom of the stern section. People near me, who had not climbed over, now hung from the railing, their legs dangling over the long drop. One by one, their strength gave out and they fell, plummeting down the vertical face of the poop deck. Some of them bounced horribly off deck benches or ventilators.

We watched this horrible spectacle, lying side by side on what was now the vertical face of the hull, gripping the railing, which was now horizontal. Just beneath our feet were the gold letters "_TITANIC_", emblazoned across the stern.

I stared down terrified at the black ocean waiting to claim us. Then the final relentless plunge began as the stern section flooded. Looking down a hundred feet to the water, we dropped like an elevator.

"This is it!" Quinn yelled. "Hold on! Now listen to me!" she demanded, talking rapidly. "Breathe deeply, Rachel, very deeply. When I tell you, take a very deep breath and hold it. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kickin'. Do not let go of my hand. We're gonna make it, Rachel! Trust me."

I stared at the water coming up rapidly towards us and gripped her hand harder. "I trust you, Quinn."

"Breathe deeply, Rachel! Again! Again!" as she also drew in deep breaths.

Below us, the poop deck was disappearing. The plunge gathered speed. The boiling surface engulfed the docking bridge and then began rushing up the last thirty feet.

"Ready? Ready? NOW!" and just as the name "_TITANIC_ " disappeared beneath the waves, I drew in a deep breath and held it as the water rose to claim us.

As Quinn had warned me, the ship sucked us down. All around me, bodies were whirling, spinning, some limp dolls, others struggling spasmodically.

Just as Quinn had said, I kicked as hard as I could, trying to reach the surface, even as I began to see spots in front of my eyes from lack of air. Then, just as I located the surface, the suction began dragging Quinn down! I tried to hold on, I truly did, but she was sucked away from me, pulling her from my grip!

I gave a mighty kick with the last of my strength and broke the water amidst a roiling chaos of screaming, thrashing people. Over a thousand people were now floating where the ship had gone down. Some were stunned by the cold, gasping for breath. Others were crying, praying, moaning, shouting, screaming; people driven insane by the water, four degrees below freezing, so cold it was indistinguishable from death by fire.

I was screaming, too, screaming Quinn's name over and over; looking for her everywhere, unable to see her. Then a man pushed me under, trying to climb on top of me...senselessly trying to get out of the water, to climb on anything. I kept fighting, breaking the surface in time to gasp some air before he would push me back under the water.

Just when I began to give up, convinced that it was hopeless, I heard someone shout my name.

Quinn!

She yelled, "Get off of her!" When the man continued to dunk me, Quinn punched him repeatedly, finally pulling me free. "Swim, Rachel! I need you to swim! C'mon!"

I tried, but my strokes were not as effective as her due to my lifebelt, but she kept encouraging me. Soon we broke out of the clot of screaming people. "Keep swimming," Quinn urged. "Keep moving. C'mon, Rachel, you can do it!"

All about us there was a tremendous wailing, screaming and moaning, a chorus of tormented souls. And beyond that ? Nothing but black water stretching to the horizon. The sense of isolation and hopelessness was overwhelming.

"Look for something that's floatin', Rachel. Anything that'll get us out of the freezing water. The boats will be coming back soon, Rachel. If we can find something to keep us afloat and out of the water, we'll be fine. We're gonna make it, Rachel!" Her words gave me the strength to keep stroking. She also kept stroking rhythmically, the effort keeping her from freezing to death.

"It's so cold," I told her.

"I know. I know. Help me, here, Rachel. Look around. Find something, please. We can do it."

Her words kept me focused, taking my mind off the wailing around us, and my so-cold body. I scanned the water, panting, barely able to draw a breath. I turned and screamed.

A devil was right in front of my face, swimming right at me like a sea monster in the darkness, its coal-black eyes bugging out!

I nearly lost it, but then I heard Quinn's soothing voice. "No, Rachel, no! It's okay! It's jest that French bulldog! It's already frozen. Keep looking for a large piece of debris before we are, too!"

I looked closer and saw that she was correct about my "monster". I watched as it motored passed me, pushed by the current as if it were heading for Newfoundland.

Then beyond it, I saw something in the water. "What is that?" I asked.

Quinn saw the thing at which I was pointing, and we made for it together. It was a large piece of wooden debris, intricately carved. Quinn pushed me up, and I slithered on it, belly down.

But when Quinn tried to join me on the thing, it tilted and submerged, almost dumping me off. It was clearly only big enough to support me. "Stay on it, Rachel, That's right." She clung to it, close to me, keeping her upper body, especially her chest, out of the water as best she could.

Our breath floated around us in a cloud as we panted from our exertion. A man swam towards us, homing in on our piece of debris. Quinn warned him back. "It's just enough for this lady; you'll push it under. I almost did."

"Let me try at least, or I'll die soon."

"You'll die quicker if you come any closer," Quinn warned.

"Yes. I see. Good luck to you both then," and she swam off. "God bless."

Quinn nodded, but the man's words frightened me. "Quinn. Find your own piece!" I cried. "Or we can find a bigger piece!"

She shook her head. "There's no bigger piece close by. I'm a survivor, remember? I'll be fine as long as I can hang on and keep my chest out of the water. Besides, I don't wanna leave you. You jump, I jump; remember?" and I nodded in resignation.

So we floated amid a chorus of the doomed. Above it, we could hear the sound of a whistle-one of the ship's officers was nearby. He kept blowing it furiously, knowing the sound would carry over the water for miles, reaching the waiting lifeboats.

"The boats will come back for us, Rachel. Hold on just a little longer. They had to row away from the suction, and now they'll be coming back."

I nodded, her words helping me to hold on. I was shivering uncontrollably, my teeth chattering, and if was cold for me, how much more cold she must be, with her lower body still in the ice-cold water.

Ten minutes passed. Twenty minutes. The inchoate wail of fifteen hundred souls slowly faded to individual cries from the darkness.

"Come back! Please!" pleaded a feminine voice. "We know you can hear us. For God's sake!"

"Please!" begged a masculine voice. "Help us! Save one life! JUST SAVE ONE LIFE!"

Seven hundred survivors sat nearby in lifeboats built for twelve hundred, afraid to act for fear of being swamped. They must have told themselves that the voices from the water did not belong to their husbands or their sons or their loved ones. They were merely the cries of the doomed.

Ten more minutes passed. We continued to drift under the blazing stars. The water was glassy with only the faintest undulating swell. I could actually see the stars reflecting on the black mirror of the sea.

Quinn moved slowly around our makeshift raft, squeezing the water out of my long coat, tucking it under my legs. She rubbed my arms with shaking hands. Her face was chalk-white in the darkness.

"It is getting quiet," I told her.

"Just a few more minutes. It'll take them awhile to get the boats organized."

But I just stared into space. I knew the truth. There would be no boat. Beyond Quinn, I saw that the ship's officer had stopped moving, his whistle quiet. He was slumped in his lifebelt, looking almost asleep. I knew he had already died of exposure and knew that we would soon, too; first, Quinn, since she was still in the water, and then I would die, too. I also knew that I would not mind dying, not if we went to heaven together.

"I don't know about you," Quinn told me, her voice trembling. "But I'm planning on writing a strongly-worded letter to the White Star Line about all of this." She laughed weakly, but it sounded like a gasp of fear.

I found her eyes in the dim light. Her hazel eyes were still the same, shinning with the same warm feeling whenever she looked at me. I saw hope onto them, I saw love, I saw compassio, I saw trust, I saw promises of forever, I saw my everything. And like it was probalby written in the stars of my destiny, I fell in love with her. Truely in love. "I love you, Quinn."

She grabbed my hand. "No, don't you say your good-byes, Rachel. Don't you give up. Don't do it, Rachel!"

"I am so cold. Please, Quinn say that you love me back."

"Rachel, look at me. Look at me. I love you, I do. And you're gonna get out of this, Rachel! You're gonna go on...and you're gonna make babies and...watch them grow and you're gonna die an old, old lady, warm in your bed! Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me, Rachel"

"I can not feel my body."

"Rachel, listen to me. Listen! Winning that ticket was the best thing...that ever happened to me." She was gasping for breath, but still managed to speak. "It brought me to you...and I'm thankful, Rachel. I'm thankful." Her voice was trembling with cold and with something else, but her eyes were unwavering. "You must do me this honor, Rachel. Promise me that you will survive...that you will...never give up...no matter what happens...no matter how hopeless...Promise me now...and never...let go of that...promise."

"I promise, Quinn"

"Never...let...go."

"I promise. I will never let go, Quinn. I will never let go. Now give me the same promise, Quinn. Please," and she nodded, but she did not actually say the words.

So I gripped her hand and placed my other hand on her cheak, I looked into her warm eyes and whispered _'Promise'_.

She smiled an half smile and held my hand with much strengh as she could.

"You are truely one of your kind Ms. Rachel Corcoran Berry."

"Yes I am Ms. Quinn Fabray." I smiled in return, my finger hand caressing her face slightly. "Say it Quinn."

"Yes I.. I promise"

"You promise what, Quinn ?"

"Are you kidding me right now, Rachel? Because...it's not the best moment" She said with a point of laughter in her voice.

"I do not. Now please say it Quinn."

"I promise that I will never let go."

"That's better." And I closed my eyes slowly touching her forhead with mine.

"Will you sing for me, if I ask you to ?" Her question caugh me by surprise. But I smiled and nodded.

I gripped her hand and noticed for the first time that her arms were now resting on our makeshift raft -she no longer had the strength to hold her upper body out of the water. It was very quiet now, except for the lapping of the water. Quinn kissed my hand, and I smiled at the reminder of her passing me that note.

She continued to stare me directly in the eyes, even as she held my hand to her lips, and although she did not say a word, I could hear her voice in my mind. "I figger life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're gonna be dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes to you. To make each day count." Again I vowed to myself that I would do everything in my power to keep my promise of making each day count. I knew that as long as she was at my side, I could. She had made me a promise. No, WE had promised each other.


	11. Chapter 10: Quinn's POV

_**Chapter 10, yay. Thank you for the ones who left me a review and for the ones still reading this. Means a lot really. I think I'm more at ease to write from Quinn's POV, don't know. Sometimes I feel more receptive of her character. Well, with that i'm letting you know that this story will continue (if still want to) after the Titanic mess, if they both survive or only one, the story will continue. Now, enjoy.**_

_**Quinn's POV**_

__**3pm, April 12, 1912**__

__Quinn have been surprised whe she saw Rachel come to talk to her in the third class section. Of course she have followed her, and since then they have been talking while walking on the first class deck. Because Quinn was like that, she have felt that Rachel was not at ease on E Deck with everyone staring at her, so Quinn have told her that it was okay to go back to B deck. Quinn didn't minded all the stares and looks she got, most of the time Rachel glared at them to make them understand to...shut the hell up and mind their own buisness.__

__Rachel was one of a kind, there was no one like her, that Quinn knew. Rachel was a brillant young and beautiful woman who knew what she wanted the most, but she was also chained to her class, stuck in the middle of a room where no one really noticied her. Quinn wanted to reach her, to make her understand that she could become who she wanted, that she could be free.__

__Freedom was the key to Rachel's heart. Whenever she was laughing with her, Quinn could see that fire burning inside her eyes that didn't wanted to be tamed, she wanted to travel the world, to be around people who could challenge her. But here, she was destined - no forced - to marry a man she didn't seemed to love.__

__They talked about their life, well at first Rachel was the one asking questions after questions, and Quinn have felt guilty of lying to her about her family. Well, technicaly she didn't lied, because she never answered that part of the question. And it was not really the moment to talk about heavy stuff like that.__

__Rachel have loooked at Quinn drawings, and she really have been surprised and...admirative of Quinn's work. It flattered Quinn and make her heart skip a beat. It was easy for anyone to draw, if you really tried you could do anything, but the difficult part of the 'I am an artist' was that people didn't really payed attention to what you tried to express, to make everyone see past the big things. Details where important, most of the time it was the only important thing about people or landscapes. It makes you see past your own thoughts that could lead you to judge before really looking at it.__

__Quinn have been amused when Rachel found the one portrait of the prostitute from Paris. The way Rachel stayed silent and then talked with some kind of jealousy in her voice made Quinn's heart melt. She assured her that nothing have happened with her, that she was only focused on her hands. And it was true. __

__It was few weeks after she had givin up Beth to adoption, Quinn was not feeling well and Noah was always away, trying to get them money. They had found a nice abandoned room in a building where only wild animals lived. It was near the docks, every morning Quinn woke up at the sound of the ships leaving for somewhere. And every single morning she wanted to leave this place and take a boat to nowhere and forget that she had lived here. One morning Noah came back with a bruised lip and some blood on her shirt. She knew that he went to that fight club again. It was becoming a recurent thing since Beth. Noah always denied the fact that he only went to get ride of his anger toward him and somehow toward Quinn too. He always told her that it was an easy way to get money, that way he didn't have to beg people in the streets to some money or something to eat. Noah didn't liked to show that he needed other things from people, he always wanted to show him and her that he could manage himself to get a certain amount of money for them to live.__

__Quinn had worked before getting pregnant, she had worked in the docks with other guys lifting packages all day, but when she got pregnant and was like 6 months pregnant she had to stop, because her boss was not going to risk to lose his clients because of a pregnant girl. So she stopped and stayed in bed, or what was supposed to be a bed, with Noah taking care of her. She was glad that Noah was there, because since Beth she didn't wanted to work or to even live. She was laying on the ground all day with a blanket protecting her from the cold nights. __

__But that morning, when Noah came, things seemed different. Noah was smiling goofily at her and he didn't seemed to mind his bleeding forehead. He rushed to her, took her in his arms and lifted her like she was only made of air. __

__When he told her the reason of his happiness she nearly cried, well no, she really cried and stayed in his arms while he laughed. With his money he had baught them two tickets for Paris.__

__Quinn was back to reality when Rachel voice echoed in her ears.__

_"Well, you have a gift, Quinn. You do. You see people."_

_"I see you." _

_"And ?" _

_"You wouldn't had jumped." And it was an honest answer. Quinn have observed Rachel all day talking about almost everything. Art, music, philosophy, sports, architecture, litterature, Monet..._ And with that Quinn knew that Rachel wouldn't have jumped, well at least she wanted to believe it. But it seemed to froze Rachel in place. __

__Later, they strolled aft, walking passed people lounging on deck chairs in the slanting late-afternoon light. Stewards scurried to serve tea or hot cocoa.__

_"So, if you didn't have to marry this guy, if you could do anything, what would you be?" asked Quinn._

_Rachel stared at her in surprise. Quinn Fabray was the first human being who had shown any interest in her dreams, her desires. "Well, my dream has always been to just chuck it all and become an artist like you...living in a garret, poor but free!"_

_Quinn laughed. "You wouldn't last ten days. There's no hot water and hardly any caviar."_

_"Listen, I hate caviar! And I am tired of people dismissing my dreams with a chuckle and a pat on the head!"_

_"Hey, I'm sorry. Really. I am." Quinn wanted to slap her self for making such a stupid move. It was not she wanted to say but the words had left her mouth before she could have though better. She tried to sound apologetic as she could, it seemed to make Rachel smile a little. Because for the first time too, Quinn was the the first person to apologie sincerly and meant it. _

_"Well, all right." Quinn felt instanly relieved. Then Rachel turned serious. "There is something in me, Quinn. I feel it. I do not know what it is, whether I should be an artist, or, I do not know...a dancer. Not a ballerina-I have had ballet lessons for years and I do not like doing the steps I am supposed to be doing. No more like Isadora Duncan, a wild spirit..." And laughing, Rachel leaped forward, landed deftly and whirled like a dervish. Thens he saw something ahead of them, and her face lit up. "...or a moving-picture actress !"_

_She grabbed Quinn's hand and ran, pulling her along the deck toward Mike and Tina Chang. Mr. Chang was cranking the big wooden movie camera as Mrs. Chang posed stiffly at the rail._

_"You're sad," Mr. Chang told her. "Sad, sad, sad. You've left your lover on the shore. You may never see him again. Try to be sadder, darling."_

_Suddenly Rachel leaped next to Mrs. Chang and struck a theatrical pose. Mrs. Chang burst out laughing, clapping her hands. Rachel pulled Quinn into the shot and made her pose, too._

_Mr. Chang grinned and started gesturing wildly while yelling directions. Rachel laughed then moved aside from the other two then posed tragically, the back of her hand to her forehead._

_"Yes! YES!" exclaimed Mr. Chang. "See, my darling? Like that! Just like that!"_

_Mrs. Chang did her best, and it was somewhat better._

_Mr. Chang did not care; he had thought of some other scenes. After asking for Quinn's and Rachel permission, he corralled them over to the deck chairs. There he had Quinn sit on one of the chairs, pretending to be a Pasha, while Mrs. Chang and Rachel pantomimed fanning her like slave girls._

_"Yes! YES! Perfect! Now over here!"_

_In their next scene, Mr. Chang put Quinn on her knees, pleading with her hands clasped, while she had Rachel standing, turning her head in bored disdain. Mrs. Chang laughed and clapped then tried to do the same._

_Finally, at Quinn's suggestion, Mr. Chang showed Rachel how to crank the camera, so she and Quinn could have a western-type shoot-out. Quinn won, and then she leered into the lens, twirling an air mustache, just like a melodrama villain._

_Afterwards, the Changs had an appointment elsewhere on the ship, and Rachel hated watching her dream leave with them. She was very grateful to the Changs and Quinn Fabray for allowing me to live it for those few short glorious moments._

_Later, Quinn and Rachel stood by the railing, watching the sunset reflected on the water, as the sun slowly disappeared beneath the distant horizon. It was a perfect moment, and Rachel found herself wishing that she painted in colors, so she could draw it for her, so she could hold its memory in her hands always. Even as theywatched, Quinn continued to regale Rachelwith some of her adventures, concluding with, "I went down to Los Angeles once with Noah, we walked for days. That's where I started doing portraits for ten cents a piece."_

_"A whole ten cents?" Asked Rachel in pretended awe._

_"Yeah," she agreed, accepting her awe as real. "I could make a dollar a day sometimes. Noah and I could eat like royalty. "_

_Quinn made Rachel see things she always wanted to see, but that she knew that she never would. With deep longing in her heart, Rachel asked, "Why can I not be like you, Quinn ? Just head out for the horizon whenever I felt like it? Say we will go there someday, even if we just talk about it."_

_"No, we'll do it! We'll drink cheap beer. We'll ride the roller coaster until we puke," and Rache laughed at doing something so gauche that sounded like such fun. "Then we'll ride horses, right in the surf. But you'll have to do it like a real cowboy-none of that side-saddle stuff."_

_Quinn just kept shocking Rachel. "You mean, one leg on each side?" She nodded, so Rachel asked, "Can you show me how to ride like a man?" now affecting a Western accent._

_"And Noah will teach you how to chew tobacco like a man," Her smile never leaving her face._

_"And, and, and SPIT like a man!" cried Rachel._

_"You mean they didn't teach you that in finishing school ?"_

_Rache laughed at the thought of any of her teachers actually spitting out a stream of tobacco. "No."_

_"Well, c'mon, I'll show you! Let's do it!" and she began leading her back towards the Promenade._

_Suddenly the fantasy had become reality! Her, Rachel Corcoran Berry a high-society girl from Philadelphia, the fiancée of Finn Hudson, learning how to spit like a lower-class man? " QUINN !" Rachel protested, terrified. "NO!"_

_Quinn kept pulling her, telling her "C'mon!" while Rachel kept pulling back, protesting, "No, Quinn, no! I could not possibly do that!"_

_But she led her back to the Promenade, where she could lean over the railing with not fear of falling over the edge into the ocean. Leaning way back, she shot out a huge gob of spit._

_No way ! That was totally disgusting ! Rachel couldn't think of doing that. So when Quinn said, "All right, your turn," Rache very daintily, very embarrassedly, turned her head and spat a very tiny amount of saliva onto the deck._

_"Pitiful!" she mocked. "C'mon, you really got to hock it back, get some leverage, use your arms," and she let out a monstrous spit that actually went over the Promenade and out into the ocean. "See the distance?"_

_Yes, she did. Not only did she see it but she suddenly very much wanted to do it. So she hocked it back until she had a full mouth of saliva, used her arms to find some leverage, leaned way back and let loose the full mouthful._

_"Better." she encouraged as she started to show her again, this time really hocking hard, making unbelievably gross sounds as she filled her mouth. Rache began to follow her example when she saw something that absolutely horrified her. Walking towards us were Mother, Santana Lopez and Sue Sylvester!_

_Jabbing Quinn with her elbow, she turned her towards the trio. Rachel knew she would have to tough it out. Enunciating carefully, pretending that she was actually introducing the Crown Prince of England, Rache presented her to her mother. "Mother, may I introduce Ms. Quinn Fabray?"_

_Breeding forced her to say, "Charmed, I'm sure,' but her tone made it very clear that she was anything but charmed._

_The others were gracious and curious about the girl who had saved her life. But Carole looked at Quinn like an insect, a dangerous insect that must be squashed quickly._

_"Well, Quinn," smiled Santana, "it sounds like you're a young lady to have in a sticky situation," and she indicated that she should wipe her chin. She did, smiling at her appreciatively, when the bugle sounded for dinner. "Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cavalry charge?"_

_Rachel laughed and Mother glared at her, so Rache quickly said, "Shall we go dress, Mother?" As the began walking away, she looked back at Quinn. "I will see you at dinner, Ms. Fabray," and she gave her a little wave, while Mother marched her away as quickly as she could._

_As Rachel walked away Quinn stared openly at her, a goofy smile playing on her features. _

_"Do you even know what are you getting herself into ?" asked Santana Lopez, looking at her with a sad smile._

_Quinn looked at her with an air of confusion, she was about to ask what she was talking about, when Santana continued._

_"You are playing in a playground where you don't belong girl, do you know it ?"_

_Quinn shrugged and said, "Yes, I know. Don't worry about it. But why are you saying that to me ?"_

_"I'm just warning you. Uh, so what are you planning on wearing for the dinner tonight ?" _

_Quinn shrugged again and pointed to the clothes she was wearing. Santana rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah I was expecting that kind of answer. Come with me, I'm sure we'll find something for you to wear and not look like you've been fishing your whole life." And with that, Santana took her by the arm and walked them to her cabin._

_Quinn was amused by this young lady, she was really not like all those penguins. But that was it a good or a bad thing ? That Quinn didn't knew the answer, but she was up to a hell of a ride._

_**3 am : April 15, 1912 – Somewhere in the Atlantic.**_

"Quinn, please don't fall asleep" That was what heard in my semi coma, but I didn't moved an inch. I was not even cold anymore, I didn't feel anything at all. All that I felt is numb, the pain was gone, I just felt tired. Very tired. A hand shooked me, but my eyes remained close.

"Quinn...please..." It was a voice that I knew oh so well, but it seemed so far away, like someone speaking at the other end of a tunnel. Everything looked dark in my head, there was nothing but peace. I was still thinking so I knew I wasn't dead. But I was not figthing anymore.

People say that death is easy, peaceful and that everything that hurted you in the past or that still hurt you comes to an end. And I wondered it it was what I was feeling in that moment. It was like being in a dream, a dream of unknow where the only thing you know is that you want to embrace it and never look back. I was starting to think to just...let go, when a tiny singing voice echoed in my head.

The voice was so beautiful, no, more than that. It seemed that no words could ever describe what I was hearing. It was like someone was singing a lullaby for me, it reminded me when my mom used to sing me to sleep. She was not the best singer in the world, but when you're 5 years old and your mom is singing something to you, you feel the happiest person in the world.

But that voice was not my mother's voice. It was a voice that I never heard before, but at the same time it felt familiar. I wanted to open my eyes and see who it was, or if I was already dead and an angel was singing me a 'wlecome to where you feel a piece kind of song'. The voice got closer to me, it was like someone was singing just in front of me. I frowned, the voice stopped so I stopped trying to open my eyes. Then the voice sang again, more powerful filled with hope and love. It was really beautiful. A hand reached to my cheak again, and I felt a warm breath caressing my forhead.

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw the most beautiful angel I ever seen. She had eyes where you could just lost yourself in it, they were brown with hint of dark but it had a fire that seemed vaguely familiar to me. I blinked slowly and saw that the person was crying and smiling a the same time. 'What the...' I thought to myself. Then everything clicked in my head, and I saw that it was Rachel. The events of the night crashed on me, everything was making sense again. I wasn't in heaven or even dead at all.

I tried to speak but my lips seemed to be freezed. Seeing that I was not still speaking, Rachel cupped my face with her right hand I kissed me gently. She was trying to warm my lips, to communicate with me. Her mouth was so sweet, it tasted like salt and haven. It was different from all the few times we kissed since we met, she was not trying to take control of aynthing, neither I was. Her lips felt good on mine, I wanted her to kiss me like that forever. Then her lips moved from mines and she looked at me, her eyes trying to catch a glimpse of something.

"Hi.." that was what I could say. I was still tired and it felt hard to talk. My troath was hurting like hell. She smiled and breath a sigh of relief.

"Quinn, I was scared that you..that you.." she started to cry again, sobbing like a little girl, "Oh God, Quinn I was so scared that you had left me. You can't leave me okay ? You...you just can't."

I looked at her and tried to lift my upper body to get closer to her. I flinched and started to caught.

"Quinn please..switch places with me. You need to get out of that water, you are going to be sick. Please take my place" she begged me, still sobbing.

"No..Rach..it's okay..the boats are going to come back..it's okay."

"Quinn it been hours ! They are not coming back !"

"Rach ! Just...sing to me ? I heard you...I was letting go...and I heard you sing...please sing to me again"

Rachel only looked at me and nodded gently. She got closer to my face and squeezed my hands. I smiled. I smiled because even if death seemed to be the easy choice to take, to find peace and stop the pain. Rachel was better than that. I didn't mind feeling pain again if she was there with me. She was my own bubble of peace on Earth.

She started to sing again. It was the same song and I finally recognized what it was. "Come, Josephine... in my flying machine... going up...she goes...up... she goes." I smiled even more, it was the song we sung after the party in the third class after that dinner with Finn and the rest of the penguins.

"You are going to be a star Ms. Berry. Trust me." I said blowing some warm breath on our hands. I didn't felt a thing, but I hopped that she felt it.

"You are always saving me Quinn..." Her words caressed my soul, giving me some kind of pride. I was proud to be the one saving her, because Rachel was the kind of person you only met once in your life. She was not only a rich girl – that part didn't matter to me – she had the most beautiful soul I ever seen. She was a spectacular girl who was meaning to a better life. She deserved to be free and live the life she wanted the most. Her dreams were my priority to her, I wanted her to have that.

"Daddy would have loved you..." That's what she said, looking at me with open eyes, her soul reflecting in her eyes.

"Thank you, Rach." I said kissing her hands.

A shooting star flared across the sky. She looked at the sky and closed her eyes, resting her head on her forearm. She started humming the song again, to keep us awake.

I didn't fell asleep, I stayed awake my body past agony, wandering if we were condamned to die here. Winning that ticket to the Titanic have been the most perfect thing in my life, I met Rachel and I fell in love with her. Yes, I had lost Noah and I was half certain that I was going to die tonight. I didn't really minded, because in the end I met Rachel. Rachel was the only answer I knew. She was my everything. It sounded cheesy, but love is cheesy and painful. But it in the end is worth the fight, is worth all the heartaches and the loss. Anyone would have killed and crawled on their knees for love.

And if I get past this night and live, I will make sure to always keep that love.


	12. Chapter 11: Rachel's POV

_**3 updates in one week ? That's a record for me. Hopefully chapter 12 will come as fast as the last ones. I'm trying my best. And I would like to take the time to thank again everyone who left a review on this, feel free to leave one even if you don't like the story. And thanks for all the alerts and fav, its amazing and it helps me continue to write.**_

_**Okay for this chapter, I know that some of you are probably gonna hate me, but there's something happiest comming up on the next chapter so please if you want to hit me, do it, BUT only after chapter 12, if you still feel like doing it okay ?**_

_**Oh for the last part of the chapter the song "Sing for Absolution" by Muse was playing on my mind, so feel free to listen to it while you read it. Now, enjoy x**_

_**Rachel's POV**_

__**7pm, April 12, 1912**__

__Finn, his mother and Rachel walked toward the Dining Salon, Finn insistead that he had to invite Quinn to dinner, the most formal and important ritual of their class, to thank her for saving his fiancée's life, but Rachel was certain, no, she KNEW that he had actually done it to provide some rather unusual entertainement and to remind Rachel of her proper place. __

__He was certain that later that same night, Rachel would see that thinking about being with someone who was poor and not worth it woud be enough. Because deep down, even if Quinn was a woman and that Rachel never showed interest in someone as the same gender as she, he was worried because he had seen the way Rachel looked at Quinn, the way Quinn looked at her with a look who held so much promises of freedome that it had made Finn worried. He knew that Rachel's father always told her daughter to go after what seemed right and that when it came to love, everything was possible. So yes, Finn was worried, he was even scared of what could Quinn do. __

__Sure he was not the best man of the world but deep down he really cared about Rachel. He loved her, but Rachel was a woman who seemed to be so difficult to impress that he always had a hard time figuring her out. That's why he always gave her the most precious jewellry he could think of. But it never was enough to Rachel. Because he never understood that what Rachel was looking for was someone who could really see her. And that Finn couldn't.__

__More than three hundred men and women descended the Grand Staircase and strolled into the expanse of the First Class Dining Salon. As Rachel walked down, she worried about Finn turning Quinn into a laughing-stock. She should not have. She should have realized that Quinn Fabray could take care of herself under any circumstance, even these.__

_When they reached the first landing, Finn and Carole spot Sue Sylvester and went forward to converse with her. Rachel went back up to the top of the Grand Staircase, waiting to rescue Quinn when the steward at the door refused her entry. Then Santana Lopez entered, a very handsome, well-dressed young woman on her arm. Rachel blinked to see if she was seeing right or that she had lost her mind already. She knew, - and help her God - have seen it with her own eyes, that Quinn Fabray was a very beautiful young woman, but what she saw in front of her was beyond any word she could ever speak. _

_Rachel watched as Santana continued on without Quinn, and the young woman took a step back, her breath obviously taken away by the opulent splendor spread out before her. Rachel saw her look up in awe at the enormous glass dome with its magnificent chandelier at its center, the beautiful golden clock near the entrance. Then Rachel saw her gaze take in the Grand Staircase, the epitome of the opulent naval architecture of their time, as it swept down six full stories. As she stared in open-mouthed amazement._

_Unable to do anything but stare, Rachel looked at Quinn's body up and down. The dress Quinn was wearing was something she never saw in her life before. The dress green like her eyes with some shadows of black and gold in and there. Rachel knew that if she as wore that dress, she wouldn't have looked gorgeous as Quinn. The dress was almost like a second skin, Rachel could see Quinn's curves, the way her thights looked good, her legs looking delicate and strong at the same time. She could see every curve of Quinn's body and that made her very, very nervous. _

_She observed her watching other men going up to various women, watching them go through the ritual of greeting. She saw few men looking at Quinn with a small smile greating her and Quinn greating them with a polite smile. Then Quinn looked in her direction, and they stayed there, looking at each other without moving an inch. Taking a deep breath, Rachel moved toward Quinn._

_After smiling with pleasure at her appearance, Quinn raised Rachel's gloved hand to her lips and kissed it, her eyes never leaving hers. "I know that only men use to that but," she whispered with a smile, "I've always wanted to do it."_

_Rachel smiled back with a hint of a blush. It was something that Finn used to do when they first met but, tonight with Quinn it felt different. Even with a glove she had felt Quinn lips and it made her warm in the inside. Oh, Rachel was so screwed._

_Quinn saw Santana looking at her with a small smirk on her lips, Quinn knew that Santana was up to something. After the conversation they had at the latina cabin, she could feel it._

_Once they had reached the cabin, Santana had directly walked to her closet looking for a dress. Quinn has stood there and it was very awkward fo her. Because Santana made her nervous. Not neverous like Rachel made her, but nervous like she could bite her at any moment or something. _

_"Do you have the slightest comprehension on what you're doing ?" Santana's voice starlted her and when she looked at Santana standing there with a dress on her arms. She admitted that she didn't_

_"Well, I hope you know how to swim because you're about to get throwed head first into the sharks."_

_Then Santana looked her over and handed her the dress she was helding. _

_"You have a better ass that mine so it's gonna look better on you, but don't get it to your head okay ? I'm still hotter than you" Quinn only arched han eyebrow at the latina and took the dress with a small smile. _

_Minutes later when Quinn appeared with her dress on, Santana only smirked even more and said "Hell is so hot right now, you are going to make Rachel want to commit a sin."_

_Quinn's eye went wide."What do you mean ?", asked Quinn._

_"Oh Fabray don't play that stupid game with me. I've seen the way you look at her and the whay she look at you. She's totally into you." _

_"I-you totally lost your mind !"_

_"Look, I'm just gonna say it once. Rachel may be fiancée to that giant lamp but she have eyes. And I know what I'm saying, she don't look at Finn like she looks at you." Quinn stayed silent, the latin continued. "I can prove it to you."_

_"Don't." That's all Quinn said, she looked at the floor and opened her mouth, "She is a beautiful girl...I mean woman but, she's getting married and.. I don't think she's into...this kind of relationship."_

_"It's not my place to tell but, Rachel's father was a man with a big heart and he loved her. He raised her with the idea that love doesn't come in form or colour or...gender. He always told her that when it comes to love, anything is possible and if your heart tells you that's its the right to do, then to go for it. Because love comes and goes for cerain people, but when it comes to true love...you only have one chance."_

_Quinn didn't said a word, she looked at her and smiled._

_Rachel hand on her arm brought Quinn's back to the present. She looked at the brunette who was looking at her with some kind of worry in her eyes. _

_"It's okay Rachel, we can go."_

_Quinn raised her arm, and Rachel proudly placed her hand upon it. Their thoughts were identical as she led her to Finn and Mother. She touched Finn's shoulder, saying, "Darling?" He turned, putting on his high-society air as he saw her with a woman who was obviously of their class. Rachel gladly popped his bubble. "Surely you remember Ms. Fabray."_

_It was great fun to watch Finn's expression turn to confusion then shock then anger then back to high society then all the way to snobbery, with Mother's own reflecting every change. She could tell that Quinn was enjoying their reaction as much as she was, but they both kept they own high-society masks in place._

_"Fabray? Amazing!" Finn finally exclaimed. "Well, you could almost pass for an honorable lady of our class"_

_And Quinn never changed her expression. "Almost."_

_"Extraordinary. Mother ?" and offering his arm to Mother, he led her down the Staircase to the Reception Room on D Deck._

_Just then Santana walked up. "Care to escort a lady to dinner?" They smiled, and Quinn offered her other arm as they continued to follow Finn and Mother as they now led them into the Dining Salon._

_"Nothing to it, eh, Quinn?" asked Santana, and she smiled. Then she advised, "They love money, so just pretend your father is a rich man who own a gold mine and you're in the club."_

_Then as they walked into the Salon, she spotted someone. "Hey, Anderson!"_

_Blaine Anderson turned to them and smiled. "Well, hello, Santana. Nice to see you." A young man was next to him with a smile and a ghost of hand on Blaine's shoulder. _

_"Kurt Hummel," Rachel introduced. "I'd like you to meet Quinn Fabray."_

_"Fabray ?, asked Mr. Anderson "Never heard about. Do your husband own a Art gallery ?"_

_Rachel looked at Quinn who had a polite smile on her face, she was totally enjoying this. Then something caught Rachel's eye, Santana hands was slowly caressing Quinn's arm. Rachel was not expecting to see that, she knew that Santana was into women, even if it was taboo. But seeing her caressing Quinn, HER Quinn. 'Wait , What ?' Rachel frowned and shook her head. She was totally losing her mind, because Quinn was certainly not hers in the first place, but the feeling she was experiencing was not very plesant, it was like someone was bruning her on the inside and it hurt. It was worse that when she thought Quinn had an intimate relationship with the woman from her drawings. It was diffrent because she could see it with her eyes. Then she heard Quinn's voice._

_"No, sir. My father owns one."_

_Mr. Anderson nodded as if he had heard of them then looked puzzled._

_As they continued from personality to personality, Rachel was so proud of Quinn. She must have been nervous, but she never faltered. They assumed she was one of them._

_Carole of course, could always be counted on to correct their misconception. When they were seated at dinner, she turned to Quinn, smiled a smile that dripped venom and said in her most cultured tone, "Tell us about the accommodations in steerage, Ms. Fabray. I hear they are quite good on this ship."_

_And despite the almost-inaudible gasp of horror from the others, Quinn did not bother to dissemble. She smiled back at her, saying, "The best I've ever seen, hardly any rats!"_

_That brought some uncomfortable laughs from the others, who were certain they were both playing some sort of charade. Finn made sure they knew better. "Ms. Fabray is joining us from the third class. She was of some assistance to my fiancée last night."_

_"It turns out that Ms. Fabray is quite the fine artist. She was kind enough to show me some of her work today."_

_"Rachel and I differ somewhat in our definition of fine art," replied Finn. "Not to impugn your work, of course," and Quinn only shook her head, her smile still in place. Then Santana lopez decided that the dinner was kind of boring._

_"So, Ms. Fabray you're an artist ? I love when someone know how to use their hands," then her gaze landed on Quinn's hands. "You have lovely hands , your fingers looks skillful." And she winked at Quinn. Everyone at the table looked at the latina, then at Quinn who only blinked at Santana's words and thanked her. In the other hand just in front of Ms. Lopez, Rachel was glaring at her. Santana looked at her and smirked. Rachel knew that smirk, it was the kind of smirk she made when she was playing with someone head or when she was up to something. _

_Rachel took at deep breath to calm herself and was glad when a waiter decided to brought a large serving dish to the table, Finn looked down his nose at Quinn and spoke to her as if she were a child. "This is foe gras. It is goose liver."_

_The waiter, who had been serving others, now asked Quinn how she liked her caviar._

_Before Quinn could say anything, Finn ordered for her. "Just a soupcon of lemon," he told the waiter then he explained to Quinn with a haughty smile, "It improves the flavor with champagne."_

_Quinn nodded then turned to the waiter. "No caviar for me, thanks," and then she turned back to Finn. "Never liked the stuff much." She glanced at Rachel poker-faced, and Rachel had a hard time not laughing out loud, remembering their earlier conversation on the matter._

_Leave it to Carole to continue to try to drive in the dagger. "And where exactly do you live, Ms. Fabray?"_

_And Quinn continued to deflect that dagger. "Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humor."_

_Carole did not believe in giving up. Again she thrust. "And how is it that you have means to travel?"_

_And again Quinn parried. "I work my way from place to place, with my friend Noah, you know, tramp steamers and such." As she spoke, she picked up a biscuit, bit into it and continued talking as she chewed. "But I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand of poker. A very lucky hand."_

_And, of course, that struck a chord with some of the men. "All life is a game of luck," declared Colonel Gracie._

_"Hmmm." That was a philosophy that Finn could not agree with. _

_"And you find that rootless sort of existence appealing, do you?" Of course, Carole would not be denied._

_Neither would Quinn. She continued to eat her biscuit as she continued to talk. "Well, yes, I do. I mean I've got everything I need right here with me. I've got air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper. I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen or who I'm gonna meet," and she smiled at Rachel "or where I'm gonna wind up. Just the other night, I was sleeping under a bridge, and now here I am, having champagne on the grandest ship in the world, with you fine people," and she toasted us all. "Life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're gonna be dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes to you. To make each day count."_

_"Well said, Quinn" said Santana._

_"Here! Here!" declared Colonel Gracie._

_That gave Rachel the excuse to raise her own glass. "To making it count!"_

_And they all raised their glasses as they repeated her words, Finn the last, but still slightly raising his own. Only one glass remained stubbornly on the table-Carole's, of course._

_But seeing the acceptance the others had given Quinn, Carole admitted her defeat. She remained silent as Quinn regaled them with some of the same adventures. And they all laughed; they all enjoyed; they all accepted._

_As Quinn continued to speak, Rachel found her amazement for this pauper growing with every word. Finn had brought this monkey up from steerage for the amusement of one and all, and Carole had gone out of her way to trash Quinn's reputation by informing everyone that she was from third class. But Quinn, without any artifice or pre-thought, was turning the tables by just being herself. _

_Listening to her, Rachel seemed to share so many of the same passions for life, which she had already attained and to which she had once aspired. More than ever, her eyes were being opened to the world outside her gilded cage, a world she wish with all her heart could be hers, but that she knew never could._

_During the rest of supper, Quinn and Rachel never exchanged a word, but they constantly exchanged glances, communicating on a level that none of the others even sensed. Of course, Santana have shared some looks with Quinn too and that made Rachel want to just snap out and slap the latina right on the spot. Santana was very aware of what she was doing to Rachel by looking at Quinn like that. The smiles, the winks, it was all a play. She was proving her point from earlier to Quinn. And Quinn seemed to understand. At least the latina hoped._

_When they finished dinner, Rachel whispered to her, "Next it will be brandies in the smoking room."_

_Sure enough, Colonel Gracie rose and asked, "Join me in a brandy, gentlemen?"_

_Then, summing up the arrogance of her own class, she explained, "They retreat in a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe."_

_Quinn smiled in appreciation of her words and remained seated as Mr. Anderson rose. "Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company."_

_The other men rose also, Finn placing his hands possessively on Rachel's shoulders. "Shall I escort you to your cabin, Rachel?"_

_Up to that moment, she had always agreed. Now she shook her head, "No, I will stay." and he glared at her, but his breeding refused to let him berate her in public._

_"Are you staying to, Ms. Fabray?" Santana asked. _

_"No, thanks. I've gotta be heading back."_

_"That is probably for the best," said Finn at his snootiest. _

_Quinn nodded, and then the men left._

_"Quinn," pleaded Rachel "Must you go?"_

_"Time for me to go back and row with the other slaves. Good night, Rachel." Once more she raised her hand to her lips and kissed it. Then she turned to leave. Rachel watched her then discreetly opened the note she had passed as she kissed her hand. "Make it count!" it read. "Meet me by the clock."_

_Rachel knew that if Carole or Finn ever found out they would be infuriated. But Finn would spend the next two hours or so with the other men in the Smoking Room, while Carole would be distracted by all of her high-society friends as they shared coffee and dessert. After the vision Quinn had given her, she knew she needed this one night of freedom. Once this night was over, she could go back to being Rachel Corcoran Berry, the proper fiancée of Finn Hudson, living on the memory of this one night._

_Rachel looked up and met Santana gaze, the latina smiled and nodded her head to her. So Rachel rose up from her seat and told her Mother that she had a headache and was going to retire to her cabin for the night. _

_She returned to the Grand Staircase, where Quinn stood by the clock, smiling a smile that said she knew she would come. "Would you like to go to a real party ?"_

_**3:30 am : April 15, 1912 – Somewhere in the Atlantic.**_

"Going up she goes, up she goes…" I quietly sang to myself while looking up at the bright stars against the velvet black sky.

My hair was dusted with frost crystals. My breathing was so shallow; I was almost motionless. I could feel sleep begin to steal over me, and I finally felt at peace. I knew I was in a semi-hallucinatory state, one of the final stages of freezing to death, and I welcomed that peace.

My eyes traced down from the stars to the water, trying to see Quinn's face one final time. As I did, I saw the silhouette of a boat crossing the stars. I saw men in it, rowing so slowly that the oars lifted out of syrupy water, leaving weightless pearls of water floating in the air. The voices of the men sounded slow and distorted.

Then someone flashed a torch towards me, and the light flared across the water, silhouetting the bobbing corpses. I could barely make out the officer's words: "It's too late. We've waited too long."

No, they had not! Quinn and I were still alive! Quinn was correct again! We were going to make it!

I lifted my head to turn to Quinn. My hair had frozen to the wood under me, but I could barely feel it as some of my hair tore from my scalp. "Quinn," I called, my voice merely a whisper. "There is a boat, Quinn."

I looked down at Quinn. Her lips were so blue and her face was so pale. She seemed to be sleeping.

"Quinn, there's a boat !" I said while I shook her hands

"Quinn." I said once more.

But Quinn wasn't waking up. Fear. Fear was the only thing I felt. I wanted to panic, but my body was so cold that I couldn't move. "Quinn, please wake up." I said detaching one of my hand from hers, and reaching for her cheak. When my fingers touched her skin, she was beyond cold. She looked like one of the porcelain dolls daddy used to gave me when I was a child. I felt a knot on my throat, I wanted to cry, to scream. So I shook her by the shoulder, but she didn't opened her eyes.

"No please Quinn. Don't you dare leaving me! Please Quinn, open your eyes...please." I was shacking, not because of the cold, but because I was affraid. I felt a hole forming on my chest where my heart used to be, I felt pain. The same pain as I felt when daddy died, a felt alone and hopeless. I felt broken because the only person who mattered to me had left me, I knew it was not her fault, I knew that it was fate who had decided that. I started to cry, I felt like dying here. I took Quinn's hands once more and rested my head on our hands.

"...Is anyone alive out there?"

I heard the man voice again, but I stayed there, silently crying. I prayed for this to be over soon. I knew I had made Quinn a promise, I knew that I was taking back my promise to her but she had made me a promise too, right ? I cried even more, when I remembered the way she said that she loved me, the way here hazel eyes was always looking at me like I was the only person in the world. I remembered the way her hands took mine, always trying to put me behind her so I always was protectec. She was my armour, the only one who took the time to believe in me and my dreams. Wait, she believed in me, really believed in me, right ? And I was here sobbing and giving up, I felt sick at the thought of her being disappointed by me.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her. She looked at peace, like nothing could ever hurt her anymore. With my fingers I delicately caressed her cheak, then her nose, going up to her eyebrow who used to raise so high that I was affraid it would stay like that forever. Then my fingers moved to her jaw till her lips. I remembered our first kiss, the way the world seemed to disappear when her lips touched mines.

_"Of course, the invitations had to be sent back to the printers twice," Mother was telling them. "And the bridesmaids' dresses! Let me tell you what an odyssey that has been."_

_Mother continued, but I did not hear another word she spoke. My attention was drawn by the tableau at the table beside ours. There, a mother and her daughter were having their own tea. I watched as this very-young girl, dressed in a fancy evening gown, hat bedecked with flowers, and long white gloves, daintily picked up a cookie._

_Her mother corrected her on her posture and the way she was holding her teacup, even the way she nibbled at the cookie. Watching the little girl try so hard to please, her expression so serious as she concentrated on her mother's words, I felt like I was being given a view of my future childs. For the first time, I became aware of the relentless conditioning I livin' in. _

_Maybe I was being selfish, but I knew I could no longer be sold. Although I hated hurting people, I knew I could no longer be a slave to Finn's mother needs, her desires, any more than I could be one to Finn's._

_I very calmly and very deliberately picked up my teacup then turned it over, spilling it all over the tablecloth then rose before it could reach my own dress._

_"Rachel!" cried Carole, sounding both shocked and scandalized._

_Just as calmly, just as deliberately, I stated, "Oh, look what I have done," then I turned and walked away, despite Mother's demands that I return and apologize for my horrible behavior immediately._

_As I left the Lounge, I knew I was turning my back on luxury and an easy life. But I also knew I could no longer be untrue to myself. I now went hunting for the only person who would let that Rachel, the real Rachel, have a chance to live._

_I searched without any results; until one of the porters told me that he thought he had seen the woman I for whom I was searching near the bow._

_I should have guessed that now, after I had hurted her so very much by turning my back on her, that she will be where she could see the world. And there she was, looking very depressed, almost as depressed as I was when I contemplated jumping off the other end of this ship. She saved my life then, I hoped I could bring joy back to her life now._

_I softly spoke her name. She turned, her eyes wide in surprise, questioning, unable to believe that I had come back. "I changed my mind," I explained, slowly walking towards her, hoping she could forgive me for hurting her so much._

_The answer was in her smile, the way her eyes drank me in. Her blonde hair on the wind, she looked gorgeous. But, I remembered that Quinn was always gorgeous, it was natural for her. My cheeks felt red from the chilly wind, and I knew my eyes were sparkling with excitement, while my hair blew wildly around my face. I never felt lovelier, and I hoped that that was the way I appeared to her._

_"They said you might be-"_

_"Ssshhh," she gently interrupted me. She put her hands on my waist, as if she was going to kiss me then reached towards me instead. "Here, give me your hand. Now close your eyes. Go on." I did, and she turned me to face forward, the direction the ship was going. She pressed me gently to the rail, standing right behind me. "Now step up. Now hold onto the railing. Keep your eyes closed. Don't peek."_

_"I will not."_

_"Step up onto the rail. Hold on. Hold on. Keep your eyes closed. Do you trust me?"_

_I felt her arms go around my waist and I knew that as long as they were there, I would always be safe. So with complete confidence, I could say, "Yes, Quinn, I trust you."_

_And taking my hands, she lifted them from the railing and spread them full-eagle. When she lowered her hands, my arms stayed up, like wings, as her went back around my waist to steady me, before she whispered in my ear, "Now open your eyes."_

_I did, and I gasped in amazement. Standing on top of the railing of the bow, watching the water flow by, watching the sun begin to disappear beyond the horizon, leaving behind the most beautiful sunset the world has ever seen while I felt the wind in my hair, my dress, my face._

_There was nothing in my field of vision but water. It was like there was no ship under us at all, just the two of us, soaring. The Atlantic unrolled towards me, a hammered-copper shield under a dusk sky. There was only wind, and the hiss of water fifty feet below._

_I felt free. In fact, I felt like "I am flying!" I cried aloud. "Quinn, I am flying!"_

_She let me fly solo for awhile then she placed my hands in her and we flew together as she began to sing, "Come, Josephine, in my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes," and I laughed with purest joy._

_I closed my eyes, feeling myself floating weightless far above the sea. I smiled dreamily then leaned back, gently pressing my back against her breasts. She pushed forward slightly against me. Then she tipped her face forward into my blowing hair, letting the scent of me wash over her, until her cheek was against my ear._

_I turned my head until my lips were near hers. I slowly lowered my arms, turning farther until I found her mouth with mine. She wrapped her arms around me from behind, and we kissed like that, with my head turned and tilted back, surrendering to her, to the emotion, to the inevitable. We kissed, slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion. Quinn's lips tasted like vanilla, I wanted to kiss her till the end of time. My heart was beating so fast that I was affraid of getting an heart attack and die on the stop. I felt warm all over my body. My hand diggin on the back of head, felling the soft texture of her hair. _

_Quinn seemed to be a force of optimism, lifting me, buoying me forward on a magical journey, soaring onward into a night without fear._

I was hurting beyond any words. But deep down I knew that I didn't have the courage to give up on my promise to Quinn. Slowly I looked one last time at her and kissed her frozen lips one last time, it was me keeping my promise to her, it was me saying her good bye, it was me saying her that I would never forget her.

"I love you", was all that I said.


	13. Not an Updtate - A Survey - help needed

Hello everyone, this is not an update.

im sorry if someone got excited and thought it was one.

This is just a « survey » chapter or whatever you want to call it.

I need to know if someone is still waiting foran update on this fanfiction or not, because it's been more than a year now since my last updtate. (march 2012?)

I kind of hit writers block, because there's at least two ways this story can go. 1) the one we know from the original movie, Titanic. 2) one of my own that would lead to a sequel, if people are up to it.

I still have a lot of ideas to it, even more if i pick option 2 and a sequel come. The sequel WON'T be happening on the boat anymore, of course.

But Rachel (and maybe Quinn) still have a few adventures to live, and Finn is still alive for all we know. Then theres the promise Quinn made to Punk (to go see Beth)

So let me know if you're still interested in this,or not. It would be helpful.

If you have any ideas don't be shy and leave them on the comments, or email me privately.

OR message me on tumblr : withabrandnewname

Thanks a lot for your help guys !

Sofia x


End file.
